<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>COVID 19 Collection by Vilya_Mariposa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093332">COVID 19 Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya_Mariposa/pseuds/Vilya_Mariposa'>Vilya_Mariposa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Violence, Complete, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Violence, Smut, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya_Mariposa/pseuds/Vilya_Mariposa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Please don’t think too hard about any of these short stories.  These are all one shots, ranging from sweet and fluffy to explicit.  I trawled the kink memes for interesting sounding prompts, mostly as writing practice, done to keep my sanity during the COVID-19 pandemic.  (United States)</p><p>I give you the COVID-19 collection – Twenty stories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Never Underestimate a droid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Beep!”</p><p>The man previously known as Kylo Ren, now going by his birth name of Ben Solo, was sitting in a dark corner of the base.  He looked up at the orange and white droid.  “Rey will be back in a day or so.”  He frowned at the droid, “Come here, I’ll fix that antenna for you.”</p><p>*</p><p>People talked about him behind his back, some even bothered to whisper.  People would accidently collide with him, fools who wanted to irritate him into a display of temper, but he kept his calm, but rarely apologized unless it was his fault.  He moved around the base, knowing that the only thing standing between him and a jail cell was his mother, one of the few people willing to be seen with him.</p><p>*</p><p>Ben spent his days hiding from everyone, only talking to Rey, Leia, and Chewbacca on a regular basis.  He staked out a remote corner of the workshop and worked on repairing whatever landed on his workbench.  He would run the training course with Rey, only offering advice when asked.  Rey often joined him in the workshop, sometimes helping with repairs, but often going through the old Jedi tests, finally having someone to ask about the obscure and bizarre things she found in there.</p><p>Ben had finished explaining something when he realized Rey had fallen asleep.  Knowing what her schedule was like he let her sleep.  He looked down when BB8 bumped his leg and beeped excitedly.  “Hello, shhh, she’s – recharging.”  He crouched next to the droid.  “Well I see your problem, let’s rotate you a bit and let me see if I can fix this.”  He detached the dented panel, “Oh I can fix this.”  He glanced at the sleeping Rey, “Let’s see if I can fix this quietly.”</p><p>*</p><p>Poe boarded the Falcon and called out, “BB8!  You in here buddy?”  He heard enthusiastically whooping beeps, and he followed them expecting to find Rey working in the guts of the ship.</p><p>Instead he froze as he heard the deep voice of Ren-no-more answering BB8’s question, “No, I don’t know how this ship still flies.  Take my advice and try not to talk to the hyperdrive, it’s really bizarre.  Could you scoot me a pilex driver?”</p><p>Poe stepped forward but was not fast enough to stop BB8 from passing on the tool.  “What the hell are you doing?”  He demanded of the man.</p><p>Ben tapped the pilex driver against his other hand, “Trying to keep this piece of junk flyable.”  He began to nonchalantly slide back into the underbelly.</p><p>“I mean what are you doing with BB8?”</p><p>“Having a conversation?”</p><p>“With my droid?”</p><p>“It would be rude to not reply to his queries or requests.  My mother taught me that.”</p><p>Poe had no defense against that, especially when Ren-no-more quoted the General.  He groaned and stomped off.</p><p>*</p><p>“You may want to roll back a bit.”</p><p>BB8 gave some inquisitive beeps ending with an alarmed beep as Ben picked up a large hammer.</p><p>“I’m about to perform some, oh you’d call it percussive maintenance.”  He waited until the droid rolled back out of the way.  Ben secured the goggles and gave the plating of the Falcon a few firm and determined whacks with the hammer.</p><p>Rey and Finn paused an appropriate distance away.  Finn glared at Ren-no-more whacking away on the Falcon.  “Are you sure he knows what he is doing?  It looks more like sabotage not a needed repair and look how close BB8 is, he’s being a bit careless.”  Finn looked at Rey who was watching Ren-no-more intently.  “Rey?”</p><p>“Huh?”  She finally tore her attention from Ben, “D-did you say something?”</p><p>Ben was lowering the loosened panel to the ground and BB8 rolled forward to better scan the now exposed inner working and report the results to Ben.  “Kriff.”  He listened to more of the droid’s report.  “Well the last time we had to replace this system I was really young and Chewie was responsible for opening the panel, and he nearly squashed my dad with it.”  He spotted Rey and gave her and Finn a little wave.  He smiled at her flustered gaze and turned to listen to BB8’s comment.  “Yes, Rey is happy to see me.  It’s good to be wanted.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did he drop the panel on anyone?”  At Finn’s slightly astonished face Leia simply shrugged, “Last time that system was replaced Chewie dropped the panel cover on Han.”  Chewbacca cried out a protest, “Ok, sorry Chewie, you dropped the panel and Han narrowly avoided being squashed because Ben pushed the panel out of the way using the Force.”</p><p>*</p><p>“Help!”</p><p>Ben looked up from his work to see Rose Tico running toward him with BB8 in her arms.  “Miss Tico?”</p><p>She plopped the lifeless droid on the workbench.  “He won’t take a charge and if Poe comes back and finds BB8 out of commission then I will be out of commission.”</p><p>Ben was already hooking BB8 up to some diagnostic tools, “And what will he say when he finds out you brought BB8 to me?”</p><p>“It was either you or Gerfer and Gerfer can’t find his ass with both hands.”</p><p>Ben tried to hide his smirk by concentrating on the equipment readouts.  “Oh look, his recharge port is fried.  We will need a to-v254-bb.”  He looked at her, then leaned over BB8, “Some moof milker keeps locking me out of the parts system and Rey’s not here…”</p><p>“Oh!”  Rose dashed toward the wall of drawers, punched in the code then looked for where the drawer popped out, “Oh Kriff!  And Rey isn’t here.”  She looked at the small drawer high on the wall.</p><p>Ben shook his head and held out his hand and a part flew from the drawer into his hand and he pushed the drawer closed.  Rose had watched this then said, “She freeclimbs if people hoard the ladder.”</p><p>Ben only shook his head as they returned to the bench.  With Rose’s help it only took a few minutes to replace the part and it only took a few minutes for BB8 to absorb enough charge to activate.  He sat up and beeped woozily.</p><p>“Feeling better?”  Ben asked BB8, “Good.”</p><p>Rose sighed in relief, “Thank you.” She said patting BB8’s dome.</p><p>“You’re welcome, Miss Tico.”</p><p>“Rose.”</p><p>“Rose, let me.”  Ben lifted the droid to the floor, “He should charge overnight, and he’ll be fine.”</p><p>*</p><p>Ben lay in the woods, just knowing that he would die here lost and alone.  He knew there were internal injuries from the beating, and he knew that two of his attackers were unhelmeted Knights of Ren, but he doubted if the resistance members with them knew that.  He coughed, not surprised to see the blood from his mouth.  </p><p>“BEEP!”  BB8 rolled over and beeped and warbled at Ben.</p><p>Ben looked at the droid, “I have a new antenna on order for you.”  He coughed some more.  “Try not to get it bent out of shape.”</p><p>BB8 beeped frantically and wobbled back and forth.  Ben looked up and asked, “Are you sure?’  He moaned at the affirmative answer.  “Kriff.”  He rolled onto his stomach, then up to his knees and began crawling to a large nearby tree.  BB8 rolled after him, making questioning beeps. “I can’t help Rey like this, I need a quick repair and recharge.”</p><p>Ben collapsed against the tree and whispered an apology to the tree before beginning to pull the life energy out of the tree.</p><p> </p><p>Leia glowered up at the two ringleaders, two relatively new members of the resistance, now revealed to be Knights of Ren.  Rey moaned and Leia reached down and put her hand on her head to settle the injured young woman.  </p><p>There was a buzz from the crowd as the doors of the bay opened to reveal Ben and BB8 silhouetted in the setting sun.  Ben reached out and took Rey’s lightsaber from the Knight who had taken it from her.  It landed in his hand and he activated it as he entered the bay, the crowd parting in front of them.</p><p>The Knights tighten their grip on their weapons, then thought better of it, tossing the weapons to the ground and surrendering.  Leia gestured and the security moved in and Ben deactivated the lightsaber.  He hobbled forward and dropped next to Leia and Rey.</p><p>He placed his hand over Rey’s forehead, and she stirred, then gasped ad he removed his hand.  “Ben?”  she asked groggily.  </p><p>“Medic!”  Leia called reaching out to touch Ben’s face, “How are you, they said they left you for dead.”</p><p>“I’m fine.”</p><p>“More Medics!”</p><p>“Mom…”</p><p>“Don’t ‘Mom’ me young man.”</p><p>BB8 rolled around them beeping, Ben scowled, “Don’t help her.  Open wide.”  BB8, whirled in place and opened a compartment which Ben stuck the lightsaber into.  “Thank you.”</p><p>*</p><p>Rey and Ben were returning from a walk in the woods, when Rose walked up and handed Ben a small package, “This came for you.”</p><p>“Thank you, Rose.”  </p><p>“It’s been searched.”  Rose said as she walked off.</p><p>“They could’ve at least opened the package for me.” He said glaring at the blister pack.</p><p>“What is it?”  Rey asked.</p><p>BB8 came rolling up, beeping and rocking back and forth.  Ben knelt and laughed softly, “Okay, friend, sit still.”  He took off the old antenna and replacing it with the new one.  “Better?”</p><p>Rey laughed as BB8 rolled around them in happiness and then rolled off looking for Poe to show off his new antenna.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rey to the Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hux turns on Kylo Ren and Rey comes to rescue him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo Ren had only been Supreme Leader for a couple of months when General Hux made his move.  Kylo was drugged and the Knights with him were killed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kylo woke up naked and shackled with an anti-force collar.  He struggled against his bonds and was jabbed in the side by a pain stick.  </p>
<p>“Let that be a lesson to you.  Did you honestly think we’d believe that the scavenger girl killed Leader Snoke?”  A man wearing the rank of major asked with a sneer.</p>
<p>“She’s fierce and not to be underestimated.”  </p>
<p>“Oh really?”  The major said.</p>
<p>“See this scar, the long one that runs from my face down to my chest?  And the small on my left shoulder?  She gave me those.”</p>
<p>The door opened and General Hux entered.  He dismissed the major and his men, snagging a pain stick from one of them as they left.  </p>
<p>“The lie about the girl upset many who suspected treachery on your part from the beginning.”  He paced around Kylo, “Some even called for your execution.  An event sure to come.”</p>
<p>“Too cowardly to… omf!”</p>
<p>Hux held the pain stick against Kylo’s side for a long time but the restrained man did not cry out.  “I talked them into delaying your execution.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“The girl didn’t kill Leader Snoke, but she did come to help you.  Without using a comm channel you summoned her to your side and she came.  Using the Force?”</p>
<p>Rey had broken his heart by not taking his hand but he would rather face eternal damnation than let her be hurt or fall into Hux’s hands.</p>
<p>Hux gave him a solid whack with the pain stick, “If you feel strongly enough will she come to your aid?”</p>
<p>Kylo snorted rudely, “It was a connection made by Leader Snoke, an action he confessed to, he never explained why.”</p>
<p>Hux paused behind Kylo, “Then we can enjoy the torture I have planned for you.”</p>
<p>Kylo’s restraints did not permit him to turn to look at Hux but his whole body stiffened when he heard a zipper being lowered the buzz of the restraints being moved.</p>
<p>“General?”  Kylo asked Hux moved closer and he heard Hux slicking up his cock.  Kylo sucked in a deep breath as he felt his ass cheeks being spread.  “Are you really going to do this?”  His only answer was Hux shoving his cock in.  Kylo panted in pain and tried to wriggle free but the restraints held him in the perfect position.</p>
<p>Hux moaned at Kylo’s tightness and enjoyed the satisfaction of Kylo’s pain that he was unsuccessfully trying to control.  He began thrusting, pounding into Kylo who let out only the occasional pained whimper.</p>
<p>Hux moaned as he came, flooding Kylo who gave a noise of disgust.  Hux gave a short laugh, “Not how you pictured your first time?”</p>
<p>Kylo muttered something disparaging about Hux’s parentage in Huttese.  Hux pulled out and jabbed the pain stick right between Kylo’s cock and balls, causing the man to scream out in pain.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>They tried to keep the routine of torture random but Kylo figured out the pattern after an estimated four days and chose to not mock them for it or let on that he knew they only had a three day schedule.</p>
<p>No part of his body was spared during the beatings.  He was not sure how long he had been here, as he was randomly fed, barely given any water, usually being dunked in it.  He was kept awake for what had to be days on end.  Hux would come in and rape him, and Kylo, knowing what an unimaginative man he was, assumed that Hux kept to his schedule and much as Kylo hated to do it, he counted the days based on Hux’s raping routine.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Rey sat up in her bed, her body covered in a cold clammy sweat.  Her sides burned and the soles of her feet both burned and ached.  There were no visible marks and a few minutes later the painful sensations began to fade.</p>
<p>She did some deep breathing and decided to go for a run.</p>
<p>There had been a few connections since Crait.  Neither party had felt like talking to each other and nothing was said, usually only a nod of acknowledgment from both parties.</p>
<p>Rey had not made it far when she was knocked to the ground.  She felt like she was drowning, but the feeling passed after a few seconds and she lifted her head.</p>
<p>“Ben!”</p>
<p>He was curled in on himself, shackled and clearly very badly beaten.  She dropped to his side, and very gingerly reached out to touch him.  “Ben?”  She winced at his pain filled moan as not one spot on him seemed unhurt.</p>
<p>He moaned again, “Just let me die.”</p>
<p>“Oh Ben.”  Rey cried softly, then stiffened as he continued to talk to someone in the room with him, someone Rey could not see.  </p>
<p>“I’m not leading her here.  I will not.  I won’t lead the woman I love to her death.” A pause, “I’m not stupid like you.”</p>
<p>Rey whimpered as his body shook from the application of some kind of shock.  She gave a wordless cry of agony as he faded from view.  She sat on the forest floor and wept as she digested the knowledge she had gleaned, <i>He loved her.  Stars, how?  Why?</i></p>
<p>*</p>
<p>The Major watched as the vise tightened its grip and the prisoner screamed as the loud snap indicated another bone in his hand broke.  He nodded and two soldiers jabbed him with pain sticks.  The Major breathed a deep sigh of sexual satisfaction.  Hux did his best to ignore this and wondered if there was a flaw in his plan, but then wondered if Kylo would have to break first.  </p>
<p>The addition of a third pain stick at the base of his spine was too much for Kylo, and he wailed, “MAMA!” and then passed out.</p>
<p>Hux was at first annoyed they would have to spend time reviving Kylo and annoyed that he was so weak that he called out for his mother like a….</p>
<p>“Oh kriff.”</p>
<p>“General?”  the Major managed to say, not sounding as satisfied as he was feeling.</p>
<p><i>Leia the Huttslayer.  Daughter of Vader.</i>  “Double your security, you need to expect a full-scale attack.”</p>
<p>“We are fully prepared for the scavenger girl and whatever mercenary force she hires to come with her.”</p>
<p>Hux looked at the man being worked on.  “I think he’s summoned the wrong woman.  She has access to actual troops.  Double your security.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leia sat up in her bed, “Ben!”  she sat for a moment, shivering in the warm air.  She shuddered, tears running down her face, for just a second she had felt the pain her son was feeing and worse, she recognized the pain of being tortured.  She let herself sob quietly a little bit.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Rey accompanied Poe, Finn, and a couple of others on a supply run, at Leia’s request.  It was uneventful until they were returning to their ship and found four Knights of Ren blocking their way.</p>
<p>One of them pointed to Rey.  “You are coming with us.”</p>
<p>Finn placed himself in front of Rey, “She’s not going anywhere with you!”</p>
<p>“She is our best hope of rescuing our master.”</p>
<p>“Definitely not going anywhere with you!” Finn said as he and the others raised their weapons.  </p>
<p>Rey reached out and lowered Finn’s arm.  He looked at her stricken as she asked the knight, “If I go with you, will you let my friends go?”</p>
<p>“Rey!”  was shouted from multiple people.</p>
<p>“I swear it.”</p>
<p>“You’re going to take the word of someone in a mask?”  Poe said, then paused at a snap hiss and they turned to see a very reptilian face.</p>
<p>“I am Ushar of the Knights of Ren and I swear that the friends of Rey of Jakku may return to Her Highness General Leia’s command.”  The voice was more sibilant without the vocoder.  Ushar ducked his head a bit, “Please?”</p>
<p>Rey nodded and Poe stepped over to her, “Rey, you can’t do this!”</p>
<p>Rey looked at Poe with tears in her eyes, “I have to.  I’m sorry.”  She moved her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poe woke up inside the ship, the other members of his team also just coming around.  He leapt to his feet and bolted outside to look, then swore.  He returned to the ship and reviewed the surveillance for the door which showed the knights carefully laying their unconscious forms on the deck.  “Dammit!”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>The Major had one of Kylo’s molar teeth pulled for his personal collection.  Then he had four soldiers beat Kylo with pain sticks set on random, not letting the prisoner know which blow was weak or on maximum.</p>
<p>“Do you dream of rescue?”  the Major said sweetly, “Most who call for their mothers dream of rescue.”</p>
<p>Kylo spat in the major’s direction.</p>
<p>“General Hux has returned to the fleet but has left your daily torture up to me.  He also left orders to have you stabbed and left to bleed to death if this facility is breached.  With this knife specifically.”  He held the dagger aloft so Kylo could see it.</p>
<p>“Prick!”  which earned Kylo a few whacks with the pain sticks, “Alderaani ladies dagger, pre clone wars era.”  Kylo hissed as several shallow cuts were made by the dagger at random places on his body as the Major walked around him, making the slashes on his feet slightly deeper.</p>
<p>Chimes for third shift rang out.  The major sat the dagger on a shelf where Kylo could see it and the shackles dropped him to the floor.  He lay there, hurting from the beating, the numerous cuts, the tooth extraction and the rape he had endured from the Major that morning.  He coughed and watched the blood splatter on the floor.  He wondered if he would die before they got a chance to execute him.  He spent a few moments to try to calculate the odds, remembering how his father had insisted he learn.  <i>”Just because I don’t want to know the odds, doesn’t mean you shouldn’t learn how to calculate them.”</i></p>
<p>Kylo lost his calculation line when he felt gentle fingers in his hair.  He couldn’t feel or use the force with the collar on but Rey still could and apparently she could still connect with him.  “Oh sweetheart.”  He slurred out, “Please don’t come after me, let me die here.”  He wheezed, “I could not bear it if you were killed or captured because of me.  I love you too much.”  His lips twitched in a small smile as he felt lips press against his temple and the sensation of what could be tears falling into his hair.  Kylo allowed himself to pass out.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Ap’lek found Rey sitting in the hallway, begging Ben to hold on, that they were on the way.  Then a few seconds later she began weeping into the deck plates. </p>
<p>Ap’lek removed his helmet and set it to the side and walked over to help Rey to her feet.  He led her to the dormitory section and Ushar opened Kylo’s bunk and they laid the distraught woman down.  </p>
<p>“Do you need anything?”</p>
<p>Rey shook her head and buried her head in Kylo’s soft pillow breathing in his scent.  They backed out to give her a few moments to compose herself.</p>
<p>She found a small book under the pillow, and tucked it into her pouch, sensing it was important.</p>
<p>“We are almost at Arkanis.”  Ushar said, “Something troubles you?”</p>
<p>Rey sat up carefully, “How does he sleep here?” she indicated the short bunk.</p>
<p>Ushar hissed in what Rey realized was laughter.  “Grumpily.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>They landed in a nearby valley, a good hike from the facility.  </p>
<p>The facility was very ornate, indicating it had been something else in its lifetime, a grand residence.  It was well guarded with stormtroopers on patrol and Ushar detected a ground level forcefield.  </p>
<p>The wind shifted and Rey coughed a little at the stink.  Trudgen aimed a scanner upwind and announced, “A herd of nerfs.”</p>
<p>Ushar tipped his head and Ap’lek said, “No.”</p>
<p>“I’ve heard of it being done.”</p>
<p>“In cheap holonovels.”  Ap’lek turned to Rey and explained to her, “He wants to send the nerfs into a panic and into the forcefields to short them out or weaken them.”</p>
<p>Rey hated to say what she was about to, “General Leia did something similar with knee high rodents, and since she mentions carrying her son in her arms, I assume he was a small child at the time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Major was in charge of four prisoners at the moment.  He checked his status boards, then pulled a pain stick from its charging port and headed to pay special attention to ousted supreme leader Kylo Ren.  </p>
<p>He walked in and found the man in the corner of the room curled up into a pathetic ball.  Before he could move closer, a general alarm went off.  “What now?”</p>
<p>The Major moved out to the front room where the control center was set up just in time to see the front doors blown in.  A young woman with a stern and determined look on her face strode in.  He barely noticed the two figures in black that followed her in, the panicked bellowing of the nerfs drowning out all other noises.  She ignited a lightsaber.</p>
<p>Two troopers fired their blasters at her and she deflected the bolts back to them.  Two men rushed her from the sides.  She cut one down then ducked the attack of the other, slicing him open as he fell past her.</p>
<p>The Major screamed as he was run through by an electroblade from behind.</p>
<p>Rey deflected blaster bolts, knocking soldiers around with the Force, calmly leaving the control room where a nerf thrashed around in terror.</p>
<p>She entered a wide hallway and followed an inhuman cry.  She stepped over a dead body in the doorway and swallowed a shriek.  Ushar was holding pressure on a gaping wound on Kylo’s side.  Rey dropped to the ground next to the bleeding man.  She reached out and touched his face, he opened his eyes and met hers for a few seconds, then closed his, causing Ushar to emit a distressed cry.</p>
<p>Rey placed her hand next to the bleeding injury, closed her eyes and pulled on the Force, focusing on transferring a portion of life energy into the wound.  After a few deep steady breaths she slumped away, feeling tears run down her face, “Oh Ben, I’m not strong enough.”</p>
<p>“You have done enough.” said Ushar, pulling his hand away to show the wound was closed.  “A hospital will have to take him the rest of the way.”</p>
<p>“Where?”</p>
<p>“The Tanzy system.  There’s an escape craft in this building.”  He yanked an emergency blanket from a pouch on his back, wrapped Kylo in it and got to his feet.</p>
<p>They found the escape craft and Ushar strapped Kylo into the craft.</p>
<p>Rey and Ushar paused to clasp hands, “May the Force be with you, Ushar Ren.”</p>
<p>“And with you, little sister.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Ben Solo woke up to the smell of fresh sea air and the uncomfortable sensation of tubes going in and out of him.  He shifted his head to find the anti-force collar was gone and he was somewhere peaceful in the Force.  With a steadying breath he opened his eyes slowly.</p>
<p>Rey was asleep on a pallet across the room from him.  They were in some kind of stone hut and he sensed he was on an island.  </p>
<p>
  <i>A craggy outcrop of rock frosted with green rising from the ocean surrounding it.</i>
</p>
<p>He took a deep breath and reached out with the Force.  Rey stirred and woke up.  Their eyes met and she got up and walked over to him.  She stroked his hair out of his face.  “Ben.”  He tried to move but she stilled him.  “You’ve got quite a bit of healing to do.  You had quite a few broken bones, you spent a day and half in bacta and I’ve brought you someplace quiet to recover.”</p>
<p>He did not say anything but gave her a look.  She tried to not answer the look but failed.</p>
<p>“The med techs didn’t want you to leave but the First Order was closing in and I had to get you out of the hospital.  We’re someplace safe and off the beaten path.”</p>
<p>Another long look had Rey sighing, “We are on Achto, where Master Skywalker lived.”  There was a knock at the door and a grunting voice, “Yes, come in.”  She called out and explained, “One of the island Caretakers.”  </p>
<p>Ben reluctantly let the Caretaker change out the bags hanging around him, speaking in a sing song voice.  She completed her work then she waddled back out.</p>
<p>Rey returned to his side with a basin and sat it down next to him.  </p>
<p>“Rey.”  He finally rasped and she dashed for a bottle and tipped some water into his mouth.  </p>
<p>“I am so sorry, didn’t think about that.”  She slumped, tears wet on her face.  </p>
<p>Even though it agitated his aching muscles and joints he reached up and cupped her face with his hand.  She leaned into his touch.</p>
<p>“Why does she think I’m your husband?”</p>
<p>“I sort of told them that, I don’t understand them too well and I think they don’t like me.  But I needed help getting you up here and with the support system.”  She wrung out a rag and began to wipe down his face.  “I’m not even sure Luke knew their language, he thinks he told them I was his niece.”</p>
<p>Ben sighed at her ministrations too tired to even be aggravated with Luke.  “And they didn’t offer to do this?”</p>
<p>“They did, but I want to help take care of you.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>Rey smiled at him, “You’re welcome.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Getting his limbs moving was painful process.  He tried to not let her see how badly it all hurt, but Rey knew. </p>
<p>“Rey if I don’t get moving as soon as I can…”</p>
<p>“Ben, if you push yourself too much your recovery will take longer.”</p>
<p>He sighed and cupped the back of her neck as they pressed their foreheads together.  “I know Sweetheart.  Thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben studied the food in front of him, his reluctance clear on his face.  “Ben?”  Rey asked.</p>
<p>“I hate being careful.”  He tapped his cheek.  “I keep jabbing the spot where the Major took my tooth from.”</p>
<p>“He can’t hurt anyone else, Ap’lek took him out.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>“How did you make sure you weren’t followed here?”  he asked, trying to power through the pain.  When he did not get an immediate answer, he looked at Rey who looked embarrassed, “Rey?”</p>
<p>“We left the hospital in quite a hurry and the First Order were closing in so I just stole a pleasure sloop with speed.  Has decent shields but very basic weapons.”</p>
<p>A smile blossomed across his face, “I’m so proud of you.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were sitting outside the hut one evening watching the starlight reflect off the ocean.  Ben sighed in contentment as Rey leaned on his shoulder and held his hand.  The wind began to blow cold and Rey sighed, “We should go in, the cold can’t be good for you.”</p>
<p>“For me?  I’m fine, but I know you have to be cold, growing up in the desert.”</p>
<p>Rey smiled and they stood and moved into the hut.  Rey was moving to her pallet, then she suddenly turned and caught Ben looking at her, blushing.  She walked over to him, “There’s one thing I don’t understand, why do you love me?”</p>
<p>He walked toward her, touching her face, “Why not?  You are brave, kind, fierce, and beautiful.  I don’t deserve you.”</p>
<p>“Don’t say that,” Rey said, “I love you Ben Solo.”</p>
<p>He smiled, “I love you Rey.”  He leaned in and they kissed.</p>
<p>The soft, sweet kisses very quickly turned heated and they held onto each other.  They maneuvered to Ben’s pallet and he pulled her down on top of him.  </p>
<p>“I really want to have you looking up at me, I really want to see you writhing under me, but right now, my arms won’t hold me up that long and I don’t want to squish you.”</p>
<p>“Bad form?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Rey chuckled and then continued kissing him.  “More bad news, today is not a day I can have sex.”</p>
<p>They both chuckled and he pulled her more firmly against her.  “We make quite a pair.  Stay with me?”</p>
<p>Rey snuggled in.  “The rest of my life.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Rey was coming up the path when she heard the sound of a lightsaber.  She got to the top of the ridge and paused to watch Ben running through some basic exercises.  She would be lying if she said it didn’t send a thrill through her.</p>
<p>He finished, closed the lightsaber and greeted her with a small smile.  She walked over to where he was studying the lightsaber.</p>
<p>“This was my mother’s, I found it stashed in a secret compartment in the hut.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>He listened to her describe her vision, of the trouble her friends faced.  “I-I can’t go with you.  I don’t have the strength.”</p>
<p>“I can’t do this on my own, Ben, I need your help, your experience.”  She took his hands in hers, “And you have plenty of strength, but if you need strength you can borrow mine.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>From a prompt on the TFA Kinkmeme, post #8, page 4</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Long Night of the Solo Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben Solo does not have a good start</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chandrila was beautiful blue green world with silver seas and a peaceful population.  And a few dangerous radicals with weapons that threw shrapnel, a traditional assassination weapon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han stood as the surgeon entered the waiting area.  “Princess Leia will recover, we removed the shrapnel and they are stitching her up now.”</p>
<p>Han let out a breath and asked, “And the baby?”</p>
<p>The surgeon looked grim, “His prognosis isn’t good.  We had to deliver him to stabilize his mother but despite not being injured in any way he just seems to be dying.”</p>
<p>Chewbacca made a moan of sadness and laid a hand on Han’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“I want to see them.”</p>
<p>They stopped to see Leia first, but she was still under sedation from the surgery.  Han demanded to see his son and a slightly shocked hospital staff led him to a nearby small room staffed by droids hovering over a dimly lit crib.</p>
<p>Han bent over and looked at the baby, “Hey Ben.”  He reached in and pressed his hand against Ben’s tiny chest.  </p>
<p>Ben opened his eyes and looked at Han.  Han studied the eyes, Leia’s eyes, the most ancient and intelligent eyes he had seen on a baby.  Han reached in and picked up his son, bringing him in close to his chest.  The droid beeped a protest but was batted out of the way by Chewbacca.  Ben made some soft mewling noises and Han settled in a chair in the room, softly humming an old Corellian drinking song.</p>
<p>Chewbacca asked a staffer for a bottle for Ben and was told that due to the prognosis they couldn’t help him.  He looked back at his friend totally engrossed in possibly the tiniest baby he had ever seen.  Chewbacca left the room to make a call.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The surgeon entered the room to speak to Han.  “Mr. Solo?”</p>
<p>“What is it?”  Han said, not looking up from Ben.</p>
<p>“We’ve withdrawn all the sedatives but your wife shows no signs of waking up.  If she doesn’t start waking up soon her prognosis… where are you going?”</p>
<p>Han walked into the room where Leia lay sleeping.  He would never know how or why he did what he did next.  He laid Ben face down on his mother’s chest, keeping one hand on his back so he didn’t roll off.  He placed Leia’s hands over her son.  The medical staff protested in the background but a grouchy Wookie deterred them from interfering.  Han rubbed Ben’s back, occasionally brushing Leia’s fingers in the process.</p>
<p>Leia sighed in her sleep, instinctively tightening her grip on her son.  She opened her eyes, smiled at Han then whispered, “Ben.”</p>
<p>Ben opened his eyes and looked at his mother.  “Oh he’s starving, is it safe for me to feed him?  If not he needs something to tide him over.”  Her voice was weak at first but quickly regained its usual commanding tone.</p>
<p>“Princess Leia, his prognosis is grave.”</p>
<p>“Of course it is if people starve you.”  She sat up with Han’s help, getting settled in, still holding Ben.</p>
<p>A delivery droid trundled in and up to Chewbacca who signed for the delivery and handed it to Han.  He opened one end of the package and pulled out one of the bottles, activating the heating element then handing it to Leia.</p>
<p>She took the bottle, tasted it, then checked the temperature against her face, then gave it to Ben.  The staff nattered on about his low survival chances and how he’d never see the sunrise and where did they procure Wookie milk from?</p>
<p>C3PO waddled in, “Oh thank the Maker!  You are on the mend!  And with his highness!”</p>
<p>“Thank you.  Threepio, I need to make a statement.”</p>
<p>“Yes Princess Leia.”</p>
<p>“Earlier this evening I was the victim of an assassination attempt, but my prognosis is good.  The attack prompted the early birth of my son, Prince Ben Organa Solo of the Alderaani Diaspora, who is doing well.  My heartfelt thanks go out to the local authorities who are pursuing the investigation.” she nodded and C3PO scuttled off to deliver the statement.</p>
<p>Leia watched her son feed lustily and smiled at Han.  “Han?”</p>
<p>“I thought the Alderaani ruling council said you couldn’t include my name.  Some stupid reason or reasons I honestly didn’t pay attention to.”</p>
<p>“You fought to care for Ben when they washed their hands of him.  And your name was always going to be part of the deal, I just hadn’t decided on the order until the statement.”</p>
<p>Han leaned in and kissed Leia on the lips, then bent over and kissed Ben on his tiny forehead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>From a prompt on the TFA Kinkmeme, post #3, page 5</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Mother's Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leia will collaborate with the Knights of Ren to save her son</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Starkiller base had been destroyed and a few weeks had passed when Supreme Leader Snoke had called Hux before him.  He had given him several drugs and told him that for the next standard year that Kylo Ren would be his to do with as he pleased, for Ren had been unable to find the scavenger girl who bested him or the map to Skywalker.</p>
<p>“Anything?”</p>
<p>“Try not to kill him, but anything else is fair game General.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Hux had a strange fascination with Leia of Alderaan, even though she led the opposition, a promoter of chaos and disorder.  He had been intrigued to say the least when he learned the Kylo Ren was her son.  His temper tantrums, his wild and irrational ideas did not seem to stem from the woman who bore him.  Hux knew from experience that he did not like talking about her, even from a tactical or historical standpoint, only saying, “She is who she is.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Kylo Ren was highly suspicious of Hux’s invitation to his cabin.  He was still waiting to be called before Snoke and still waiting for information to come back from his feelers.  He left word to his Knights that he was meeting Hux and might not respond immediately but they were to keep looking for the scavenger girl.  The strange and random connections he had with her through the Force were nearly driving him crazy.</p>
<p>Hux waved him inside and invited him to hit play on the viewer.  Gamely Kylo did and then hit pause almost just as quickly.</p>
<p>“You’ve seen it before?”</p>
<p>“I know the story and that is unpleasant enough.”  Kylo said.  He glared at the offered glass, but somehow knew he was in for a long strange evening and suspected he would have to relate the tale.  He softly sighed, then removed his helmet, setting it to the side and taking the offered glass.  </p>
<p>Hux listened as Kylo told the tale, a compilation of several versions, but the basic tale was simple.  Kylo had taken a seat somewhere along the way and when he was done he went to stand up, wobbled in place, then collapsed to the floor. </p>
<p>Hux approached carefully and nudged Kylo carefully, then breathed in relief at finding him unconscious.  Then he smiled.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Kylo woke up to a world that lacked clarity and his head felt like it was wrapped in cotton.  He tried to move and found that his hands were bound together and he was bent over a bed and he was naked.  He tried to reach out with the force and realized he couldn’t access it.  He quelled the instinctive sense of panic and looked around and realized he was still in Hux’s quarters.</p>
<p>Hux entered dressed only in a pair of undershorts, with a predatory gleam in his eyes.  Kylo struggled against his bonds, not needing the Force to know what was coming.  </p>
<p>“You have a mouth made to be fucked but judging by the glare you are giving me you would try to hurt me.”  Hux said reaching down to touch Kylo’s face.</p>
<p>Kylo jerked his face away and shuddered as Hux ran his hand down Kylo’s spine.  He struggled when Hux reached his asshole and probed the opening.  Then growled and struggled anew when Hux reached down a tugged on Kylo’s cock.</p>
<p>“Virgin?”</p>
<p>“None of your damn business.”  Kylo broke off in a yelp as cold lube hit his opening.  Then began squirming as Hux began fingering him.  “Please stop touching me, it’s unpleasant, and I do not want to be intimate with you.”</p>
<p>Hux jabbed his finger in and caused Kylo to cry out, “Doesn’t matter, Leader Snoke said you are mine to do with as I please.  Your wants and needs don’t matter.”  Hux rubbed on Kylo’s prostate and made the man whimper.  Then he pulled his finger free and dropped his shorts, rubbing lube on himself.</p>
<p>Kylo made a wail of pain as Hux began shoving his way in.  He panted trying to get a handle on the pain, not so easy without the help of the Force.  Hux moaned at the tight fit, pausing when he was all the way in.  Hux braced himself with hands on Kylo’s broad back.  With Kylo pleading for him to stop, Hux began thrusting in and out, building to a very nice orgasm.</p>
<p>“Please don’t come in me.”</p>
<p>Hux rammed all the way in and leaned over and said in Kylo’s ear, “I’ll come where I please, up your ass, on your back, on your stomach, on your face!”  He ground his hip against him, “Are you afraid that you’ve been dosed with a drug that makes you weak and susceptible?  Good guess.”  He stood a bit straighter, then began thrusting hard, Kylo tried to not cry but tears leaked from his eyes due to the pain.</p>
<p>Hux came with a groan, spilling into Kylo, who could only feel disgust.  He winced when Hux pulled free, promising that the next time he would come on Kylo’s pretty face.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>“Please!  I surrender to the Resistance!  Please don’t leave me with these ghouls!”  The First Order officer was thrown to the floor by an invisible hand.</p>
<p>The Knights of Ren and the resistance soldiers faced off over the officer on the floor.  Leia strode forward ignoring the warnings from her people and looked down at the pathetic man on the floor.  “What’s your name?”</p>
<p>“Major Tyret, fugitive capture detail.”</p>
<p>“He’s so scared of us he forgot to catch us.”  Said one of the Knights.</p>
<p>The Major trembled.  Leia caught something at the edge of her perception, then knelt to look in the major’s face, lifting his head by the chin.  “You know more than you are telling and if it were any other set of fugitives you might have pulled it off, but not a crowd of force sensitives, they know you are hiding something.”  Leia got back up, “We would like to interrogate the prisoner, if a pair of you would like to observe I would find that permissible.”</p>
<p>“General,” Poe Dameron hissed but she held up a hand to restrain his complaint.</p>
<p>One of the Knights stepped forward, “He has your eyes.”</p>
<p>“So we both have been told.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>The Major glared at his interrogators, all six of them.  They took a brief break to confer on changing methods or intensity.</p>
<p>Ap’lek asked Leia “Do you know how to probe their minds?”</p>
<p>Poe fought the cold sweat the mere memory brought up and the knights looked at him as did Leia who reached out and put a reassuring hand on Poe’s arm.  She explained, “I’ve only done it once, and it didn’t end well for the subject.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t end well?”  Poe asked.</p>
<p>Leia shook her head and clasped her hands in front of her, “Some group kidnapped my son, we had one of them in custody.  I had heard of the skill from my brother and thought I’d give it a try.”  She looked pained and embarrassed.  “I went in too strong and his brains leaked out of his head.”</p>
<p>Poe felt queasy and was secretly pleased Ap’lek asked the next logical question, “Not a metaphor?”</p>
<p>“No, I thought it was just blood, turned out to be blood and brain matter.”</p>
<p>“You’re just trying to scare me!”  the major shouted.</p>
<p>“She speaks the truth, that much I can see.” Kuruk stated.</p>
<p>“You’re bluffing.”  Poe told Kuruk.</p>
<p>“She’s making the same embarrassed face Kylo gets when he screws up and is trying to hide it.”  Kuruk said, then came to stand in front of her, “Kylo is an excellent mental pickpocket, but sometimes a mugger gets better results.”</p>
<p>Leia studied the helmeted man.  Then in a swift motion she flung her hand out at the Major, who was flung back against the restraints.  “Here I am again, trying to pull information about my son’s location out of a reluctant mind.”  She moved closer, fixing the major with a glare, “While I don’t like doing this, for my son I will do just about anything.”  She kept her hand outstretched.</p>
<p>The major grunted as he tried to not say anything, “I won’t tell you rebel scum anything!”</p>
<p>“I count two men with shock sticks on their belts in this room.  They are close enough to my son to know him personally, this room is soundproof, no one would hear your suffering.”</p>
<p>“Rebel bitch!”  the major grunted as he was flung back again.</p>
<p>Ap’lek came and stood next to the major, “She’s a very strong woman, ‘eternally misjudged’ as Kylo put it several times, such a sweet face, a sweet nature, daughter of Darth Vader.”</p>
<p>The major startled, then passed out.  Leia pulled her hand back as if burned.  She stood panting, nearly fell but was steadied by Kuruk.  She fought the tears in her eyes.</p>
<p>“He’s still on the Finalizer, in the custody of Hux, at the behest of Snoke who ordered the death of the rest of the knights of Ren.”</p>
<p>“That we assumed when two of our brothers fell.”</p>
<p>Leia gave Kuruk’s hand a squeeze then let go.  “Commander, make sure medical takes a look at the major, give the knights a place to rest and relax for a few moments, privacy if they need it.”</p>
<p>“General?”</p>
<p>“I have to make a call or two.”</p>
<p>“General Leia, you have our support.”  Ap’lek said solemnly.</p>
<p>She smiled at him, “Thank you.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Hux had watched it all, every piece of footage he could get his hands on legally or otherwise.  He had read or watched every speech he could find.  He knew there were missing ones, probably rousing speeches to her troops that were never taken down in any form.  </p>
<p>He had even obtained rare footage of then Princess Leia strangling Jabba the Hutt to death, wearing - not much.  He had masturbated to that footage.</p>
<p>He had never held out much hope that he would meet the woman in person.  She was so beloved by the Resistance that they had been known to die rather than divulge her location.</p>
<p>He had delighted in the chance to use Kylo as a substitute.  Breaking Kylo was only possible due to help from Leader Snoke.  But a sense of precaution kept him from fantasizing about Leia while fucking her son, he understood that some men were overprotective of their mothers throughout their lives and as Kylo had pointed out on several occasions, Hux was not a gambler.</p>
<p>Hux studied the man sprawled on the bed, lost in a haze of drugs.  Hux strode forward and poked Kylo awake then pulled his cock out, “C’mon, you know what to do.”</p>
<p>Kylo licked his lips before planting a kiss on the end of Hux’s cock.  He swirled his tongue around the tip then began taking the cock into his mouth and applying suction.  Hux moaned as Kylo skillfully brought Hux to a climax and laid back submissively as Hux came all over his face and chest.  Hux cleaned up and finished getting dressed and left his rooms without a word.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Hux entered the interrogation level and the officer in charge saluted.  Hux asked, “Is she ready for interrogation?”</p>
<p>“Anti-Force collar in place, standard drugs ready, she’s been administered a truth serum already and the doctors warn us that due to her advanced age we may want to get the info quickly, they’re worried about the strain on her heart, it may give out.”</p>
<p>Hux nodded then entered the chamber where Leia sat tied to an interrogation chair, looking extremely pissed off, an expression he recognized from her son’s face.  In the early days, before he finally learned obedience.</p>
<p>“General Leia, we have a lot to talk about.”</p>
<p>Leia glowered at him, lifted her chin defiantly and declared, “I am Princess Leia Organa of the Alderaani Diaspora, mother of Prince Ben Organa Solo of the Alderaani Diaspora, widow of Han Solo, General of the Resistance fleet.  More than that, you’ll need more drugs.  I warn you my language turns foul the more drugs you pour into me.”</p>
<p>“Really.”  Hux said, dismissing the others and once they were gone he moved closer to her.  She was older than his usual age range, but she was still a beautiful woman.  “I’ve studied you, in detail.  I think we have a lot to talk about, and if you are cooperative, we can make some arrangements for a more comfortable situation.”</p>
<p>Leia looked at him, then muttered “Ugh.”</p>
<p>“Your son was rebellious at first too…”</p>
<p>“Where is he?”</p>
<p>“I ask the questions here, your highness.”</p>
<p>“But you said dialog and the very best dialogs usually include questions from both sides, even unasked ones, that what my father used to tell me.”  She sniffled, “I’m sorry, the drugs are making me a bit weepy, all these years later, thinking about how he died on Alderaan, all I can think of is how at least he died with our people.”  She sniffled, “Damn drugs!”</p>
<p>Hux reached out and ran his hand down her cheek, not in a comforting way, just tracing its contours.  She looked at him and asked, “Is my son here, on board the Finalizer?  The drugs are making me emotional and the collar is making me feel swaddled.”</p>
<p>There was too much venom on that last word, “Swaddled?”</p>
<p>“Ben hated being swaddled, screamed his tiny lungs out whenever some caretaker tried it.  Once he got old enough and strong enough he would actually wriggle free.  He was such a sweet baby!  But you could always tell what he was thinking when you looked in his eyes.  He’s always had the most ancient and intelligent eyes.  Do you bother looking in them when you rape him, General Hux?”</p>
<p>Hux was only mildly astonished by the turn in the conversation, “I don’t…”</p>
<p>“ ‘I don’t know what you mean’.”  She mocked him, “Don’t pull that old line with me.  I can see though you.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have the Force at your disposal.”</p>
<p>Leia gave a rude snort, “I’ve been studying politics since I was a child, learning to read body language and minor linguistic cues.”  She leaned forward, “And I can read through your lies, ‘some arrangements’ and ‘comfortable situation’.”  She leaned back and rested in the interrogation seat.  “Do you get a badge raping a mother and son?  Is there some place where you get applause for such a terrible thing?”</p>
<p>Hux was about to rage at her, then he stopped, this was straight out of Kylo Ren’s playbook, making your opponent outraged and impetuous.  “You are a clever one.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>He stepped closer and began unbuttoning her blouse, prompting the angriest look he had yet from her.  “Think of the greatness of being on the right side of history.”</p>
<p>“I have.”  Then she headbutted him.  As he stumbled away, she spat, “And regardless of how history judges you, you are my son’s rapist and deserve to…”  she broke off as he backhanded her.</p>
<p>He stood panting, holding a hand to his head.  “Learn that in politician school?”</p>
<p>“My husband taught me that.”  She said, working her jaw.</p>
<p>Hux looked down and frowned at the rash forming on the back of his hand where he had slapped her.  He stepped forward and with his other hand pushed down on her bare skin exposed by her partially undone blouse.</p>
<p>“General?”</p>
<p>He pulled his hand back and paced the room a for a few minutes.  “He’s a lot like you.”</p>
<p>“He’s my beloved son, I will always love him.  No matter what decisions he makes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hux looked at the rash forming on his hand.  He stalked over and summoned the deck officer.  “I need some allergy cream, and I want you to have a bio scanner brought in here and the ship she was brought in on thoroughly searched, every inch.  The widow of a smuggler must have picked up some tricks.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>The lone stormtrooper entered the throne room and Snoke looked up bemused, almost bored.  “Why don’t you take that helmet off, can’t be comfortable for a woman of your age, Princess Leia.”</p>
<p>Leia yanked off the stormtrooper helmet and tossed it to the side, sensing the doors being locked.  “I get around just fine for a woman of my age.” She peeled off pieces of the armor, tossing the pieces around the throne room.  Snoke watched her littering without commenting on it.</p>
<p>“You think the blaster will help you?”</p>
<p>“I feel better with one in my hand.  Old habit you understand.”</p>
<p>“Why did you come here Princess?  There is no way out for you or the shapeshifter you are distracting General Hux with.”</p>
<p>“The shapeshifter is facing a death sentence on five systems and his health fails by the day.  He wanted to do something noble at the end.  So I offered him a chance to help me rescue my son.”</p>
<p>“Your son is dead, remade into Kylo Ren, currently the plaything of General Hux.”  Snoke reached out and grabbed the blaster with the force and tugged.  “When remade after his time with Hux he will be a much more obedient apprentice.”</p>
<p>Leia hung onto the blaster, “I will have you know that Ben is a stellar young man, someone worth fighting for.”  She let go of the blaster.</p>
<p>Snoke set the blaster on the arm of his throne.  “You must realize that Kylo Ren in no way resembles the son you lost to my tutelage.”</p>
<p>“Not what I’ve heard.”</p>
<p>“From the pathetic thugs known as the Knights of Ren?”  he scoffed, “You should know better than to trust such low creatures.”</p>
<p>Leia smiled, “They’re my kind of people.”</p>
<p>“So I’ve noticed.”  He studied her, “You are hiding something.”</p>
<p>“Let’s see, you already sussed to the fact I’ve come to rescue my son, you figured out the shapeshifter, the interrogation of which should tie up valuable resources, no I think you have it all.”</p>
<p>Snoke probed harder and the walls around her mind thickened and grew firmer, “What impressive shielding you have around your mind, I will get in to know the truth.”</p>
<p>She scoffed, “I’ve kept stronger and more talented minds out of mine for years.  Compared to Darth Vader you are nothing more than a lucky amateur.”  </p>
<p>Snoke seethed, “I stole your son from you using the power of my mind.  Even right under Luke Skywalker’s nose.  He came to me willingly, gave himself to me willingly, body and soul.”  Snoke said, then noticed her serenity, “You don’t seem bothered by that statement.”</p>
<p>“I’m bothered, but the only thing that will save Ben is me being calm, trusting in the Force and not allowing a creep like you to upset me.  I have a temper, much like my biological father’s, a temper poor Ben had the misfortune to inherit.”  She said, “As for Luke, he still has an edge of naivety about him, and his life experience was different from mine.  As for Ben, you manipulated a child, nothing a garden variety pedophile couldn’t do.”</p>
<p>Snoke growled and threw bolts of energy.  Leia stood her ground, holding her lightsaber up as a shield.  She only halfway lowered it when he finished, “Did I hit a nerve?”</p>
<p>Snoke raised his hands and threw more energy in her direction, Leia deflected these blasts as well.  He stopped, enraged that the Princess was still on her feet, then he became aware of a stirring in the Force, a powerful presence very nearby.</p>
<p>Snoke scowled, “What have you done?”</p>
<p>“Made few deals, made a few plans,” Leia kept the lightsaber ready, “What I had to do to save my son.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Hux looked at the readout on the bio scanner, ordered the interrogation room sealed until he returned and ran for his quarters.  He ran past the guards on his door and straight to the bedroom and found it empty.  He slapped the wall, swore and ran back to talk to the guards.  “Where did he go?”</p>
<p>“No one has gone in or out.”  </p>
<p>Hux did not like the robotic response, “Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“No one has gone in or out.”</p>
<p>Hux returned to his quarters and called up the security feed for the hallway outside his quarters, watched the shift change, then watched four stormtroopers come to the door, one of whom waved a hand in front of the guards and they were let in.  After about half an hour later the stormtroopers left.  Hux straightened up and began checking all the closets and finally found the armor-less stormtrooper in the refresher.</p>
<p>He headed for the bridge to have them check for any departures, but they don’t find anything other than a regular troop transfer.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Snoke tried to make sense of what he was sensing in the force, “You mean to kill me.”</p>
<p>“I mean to stop you, if that means your death, fine.  If it means my death, fine.  I have been fighting against foes larger than me for decades.  Your General Hux called me a terrorist.  So be it, even if he is my son’s other rapist.”</p>
<p>“You cannot defeat me with a lightsaber.”</p>
<p>Leia smiled and closed the lightsaber, securing it to her belt in the back, calling the stormtrooper’s helmet to her hand.  “I don’t intend to kill you with a lightsaber.  Terrorist, remember?”  She put the helmet on as the room filled with explosions.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Hux had been on his way to the throne room when the alarms went off.  Hux arrived in the throne room, where all but one of the praetorian guards were dead and Snoke himself was dead, torn to pieces from an explosion.  Hux staggered from the implications when the sound of the escape vehicle being launched distracted him.  He ran to a panel and shouted, “Stop that escape craft!”</p>
<p>The bridge tried but then reported, “It doesn’t show on our sensors, someone has engaged the sensor cloaking device.”</p>
<p>Hux sighed, “Summon the Generals, Supreme Leader Snoke is dead.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Rey rubbed his back, “Ben?”  he continued to retch and one of the Knights cracked open the door and handed Rey a bottle of cloudy fluid, she looked at it and asked, “What is this?”</p>
<p>“Rehydration fluid.”</p>
<p>“Oh, okay.  Thank you.”</p>
<p>He fought her but eventually drank part of the bottle, but just couldn’t after a few swallows.  She held him in her arms and they finally crawled out of the refresher and sat on one of the seats.  Rey sat next to him and he slumped over, laying his head on her lap, and began humming softly. She stroked his scalp, gently twisting his hair between her fingers.</p>
<p>“You feel satisfaction.” He told her.	</p>
<p>“I’ve always been impressed by your hair, wondering if it was as soft as it looked.”</p>
<p>“Ah.”</p>
<p>Poe kept his distance, watching Rey comfort Kylo Ren.  He sighed and checked his chronometer.  Ushar entered the cabin with a tray and set it next to Rey.  “We’ve got about half an hour before her deadline.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Rey said to the knight, then asked Kylo, “Do you…”</p>
<p>“No.” he said sternly, then softer, “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Trudgen offered a water bottle to Poe who accepted it.  “You’re suddenly very quiet.” Poe said to the knight.</p>
<p>Kylo looked at the knight in question dressed in stormtrooper armor and asked, “Trudgen?”  got a crisp nod of confirmation, “Trudgen can’t talk without the vocoder, a long time ago someone cut out their vocal cords.  And the standby doesn’t fit inside a storm trooper helmet.”  He settled back into Rey’s lap and she resumed her gentle stroking of his hair.  </p>
<p>Trudgen moved their hands in what Poe recognized as a common signing language, “What’s he saying?”</p>
<p>Kylo didn’t answer right away, “No, I still feel… swaddled.”  He put serious disgust on that last word.</p>
<p>“There’s a ship approaching, no beacons, visual contact only.”</p>
<p>Kylo looked up and Rey gasped, “It’s the General!”</p>
<p>The docking port was extended and there was noise and fuss as they brought Leia on board.</p>
<p>“Go ahead and ditch that craft.”  She ordered once on board, then brushed past Poe and the others to kneel in front of Kylo, still on Rey’s lap, “Oh Ben,” Leia reached out and touched his face, tears falling down her face.</p>
<p>“Please don’t cry over me,”</p>
<p>Leia kissed him on the forehead, then tucked her face in the crook of his neck sliding one arm around him, “You are my son, I’ll cry if I want.”</p>
<p>He returned the embrace as best he could.  Then asked, “Is that your lightsaber?”  He pulled back and looked at her, “You faced down Snoke with only a lightsaber?”</p>
<p>“Of course not.”  Leia said, “There were explosives involved.  Rey trade with me.”</p>
<p>Rey sized up the older woman, “You should get checked out first.”</p>
<p>“I’m fine.”</p>
<p>Kylo scoffed and said, “Do you want me to tell them about the times you’ve said that and weren’t?” When he saw she was going to argue he continued, “I can smell the explosive residue.”</p>
<p>Leia sighed and gave his face one more gentle caress.  “Fine.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Leia had finished explaining her part in the plan and paused to sip some water.  Kylo was sitting next to her, at some point having drifted over onto her shoulder.  “Wait, is this the same shifter that tried impersonating you on Ord Plantel?”</p>
<p>“The one you wound up biting?  Yes.”  Leia gently tousled his hair.  “Ben saw through the shifter’s disguise and when the adults around him didn’t listen he took matters into his own teeth.”  Leia let him slump over onto her lap so she could look into his face.  “I’m sorry we didn’t hear what was happening, but we need your help, then and now.  We can’t rely on the First Order ripping itself apart.”</p>
<p>“Can we wait until the drugs wear off?  I don’t want to throw up on you.”</p>
<p>Leia leaned over and stage whispered, “Would not be the first time you have thrown up on me.”  Leia accepted a rag from Rey, “But yes, we can wait until the drugs wear off.  Get some rest, sweetie.  We have a lot of work ahead.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>From a prompt on the TFA Kinkmeme, post #3, page 33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Manflu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Han Solo does not like being sick</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Chewbacca*</p><p>Somehow Chewbacca did not believe Han’s assertion that he was fine.  His body temperature was rising and he was growing weaker.  He was sweating profusely and occasionally had a dizzy spell.  Chewbacca was sorely tempted to tie him to the bunk.</p><p>“Yes, the mattress is very nice, but I’m not sick.”</p><p>This continued until Han passed out from his mystery illness.  Chewbacca was able to carry Han to his bunk.  It was really easy in Han’s delirious state to get him to drink some orange rehydration fluid and sip some broth, strained from a ready to eat soup.</p><p>Han had always hated being sick.  Usually a long lonely process to take care of himself in that state.  But somehow Chewbacca’s mere presence was comforting and his help an unfamiliar comfort.</p><p>“Thanks Chewie.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p> </p><p>*Leia*</p><p>Han programmed in the course to Endor, pushed the <i>Falcon</i> into light speed, and leaned back in his seat.  Leia leaned forward and put her hand on his face.  “You should lay down.”</p><p>“I’m fine.”</p><p>“Chewie can keep an eye on the <i>Falcon</i>.”  Leia wrapped her hand around his arm.</p><p>Han looked at Chewbacca who nodded.  Han let Leia lead him back to his bunk.  He sat and laid down with a deep sigh.  He put his arm over his eyes, listening to her rattle around the cabin.</p><p>He lifted his arm when she nudged him, a bottle of purple rehydration fluid in her hand.  “Can you try to drink at least some of this?”</p><p>“Sure.”  He propped himself up and drank about a third of the bottle then handed it back to her.  “Why is rehydration fluid so terrible?”</p><p>Leia chuckled.  She placed the bottle within reach and leaned over to give him a kiss.  He tugged and she lay down next to him on the comfy and narrow bunk.  “This is all the care I need right now.”</p><p>Leia heard something in his tone.  “You’ve had to endure sickness alone?”</p><p>“Long time ago.”  He pressed a kiss to her temple.  “Thank you for doing this.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p> </p><p>*Ben*</p><p>Han Solo felt awful, the only other time he had felt this awful was hibernation sickness.  What made this time almost worse was this was supposed to be a special trip, just him and Ben.</p><p>“Hey Dad.”  Ben said entering the cabin carrying a tray.  “I’ve got the rehydration fluid, blue flavor.  There’s also some soup…”</p><p>“Ugh.”</p><p>“… just the broth, all the bits strained out.”</p><p>“Yay, cold broth.”</p><p>“It’s in one of those thermo containers.  Should stay warmish.”</p><p>“Okay.”  He shuddered at the very thought of trying to consume anything.  “How’s the <i>Falcon</i>?”</p><p>“We’ve got another half hour.”  He opened another package and tucked one of the sickness bags next to Han’s side.  “Just in case nothing sits well.”</p><p>Han smiled despite his queasiness and briefly clasped his son’s hand.  Ben settled down on the bunk opposite Han and opened his book with reluctance.  Han knew his son loved books and learning, so the reluctance stood out, “Dreadful book?”</p><p>“Etiquette.”</p><p>“ugh, good luck with that kid.”</p><p>Han managed to doze off but instinctively jerked awake when the alarm went off.  He began a slow spin to sit up, but found himself pushed down, “Hey!”  he protested weakly.</p><p>Ben was standing in the doorway, blowing hair out of his face, a hand held out keeping Han in the bunk.  “I can do this, Dad.”</p><p>Han looked at his son, still way too young by most accounts, but still a good student.  “Not a scratch.”</p><p>“Not a scratch.”  Ben promised, then dashed out of the room, his speed making Han’s stomach turn.  </p><p>Han reached over and put his hand on the nearby bulkhead, proud of the smooth landing his son was able to pull off without a co-pilot.  Han settled back down and fell asleep again.  He knew they were not due to meet their contact until the morning and hoped he would feel better by then.  </p><p>He woke up sometime in the middle of the night, smiled at his son sleeping the opposite bunk, obviously having fallen asleep while reading the text on etiquette.  Han sighed and went back to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>From a prompt on the Star Wars Kinkmeme, page 65</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Unexpected Knight of Ren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One of the Knights of Ren is somewhat different.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo Ren was out of the elevator before the doors finished opening and he was practically running down the corridor.</p><p>General Hux met him then had to pivot and run to keep up with the Supreme Leader.</p><p>“We believe the creature was trying to infiltrate our security by masquerading as one of the knights.”</p><p>“How badly injured is Ushar?”  They arrived and had to wait for the airlock to cycle to let them in the isolation lab.  </p><p>“No one is sure of the species, but it woke up angry and is being kept in an isobay.  As to the knight it is impersonating…”</p><p>“Soft pink fur, kept short?  Pointy teeth?  Four fingers instead of five?  Big round golden colored eyes?  That is Ushar.  Has always been Ushar.”  </p><p>They emerged and the lab supervisor said with obvious contempt, “The soundproof barriers are up, the beast has been making an unpleasant screeching.”</p><p>Kylo walked over and put his hand on the door, closing his eyes and concentrating.  After a few seconds Kylo opened the door over the objections of General Hux and the lab supervisor.</p><p>He peered inside and then asked the supervisor, “Where is their gear?  Helmet and so forth?”</p><p>“I don’t know sir.”</p><p>“Go find the gear.”  Kylo turned as a gurgle and whine attracted his attention, “I’m trying to find your vocoder at the very least.”  Kylo removed his hooded cloak and passed it to the naked knight.  He half smiled at the cheery sounding whistle.</p><p>Then he caught Hux’s sneer and the smile departed his face.  “Something wrong, General Hux?”</p><p>“That thing…”</p><p>“That is Ushar of the Knights of Ren.”</p><p>“It’s been…”</p><p>“Zie has been one of the Knights of Ren for longer than I have.  Did we ever figure out how old you are?”  Kylo listened to a clicked response.  “No, I didn’t think so.”</p><p>“Are any of the rest of the Knights – nonhuman?”</p><p>Kylo fixed Hux with a glare of his own.  “Does it matter?  They do their jobs, follow the calling.”</p><p>“You aren’t going to say.”  Hux frowned at the noise from the cubicle, “Is it laughing at me?”</p><p>“Zie is laughing.“</p><p>The lab supervisor could only track down the helmet, weapon, and only one boot which got thrown at the supervisor.  Ushar settled the helmet on zie’s head, and asked, “Permission to return to the ship?”</p><p>“How badly hurt are you?”</p><p>“Some scorched fur, several bruises from the rough lading.”</p><p>“I’ll go with you.”</p><p>Ushar put the hood up and walked out of the isolation cubicle, holding zie’s weapon and holding the cloak shut.  Kylo looked at Hux, “I’ll join you shortly.”  </p><p>Hux watched the pair enter the airlock and sneered in disgust at the Supreme Leader’s attitude.</p><p> </p><p>Once inside the <i>Night Buzzard</i> Ushar handed the cloak back to Kylo.  Zie removed the helmet and set the weapon aside then let out a loud ululating song.</p><p>“Feeling better?”  Cardo asked, getting a swipe of a hand in response.  Cardo only laughed then pulled Ushar into an embrace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>From a prompt on the TFA Kinkmeme, post #5, page 37</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Stolen Innocence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Snoke teaches his apprentice a hard lesson</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snoke had insisted on hours of training.  He had also insisted on meditation to tamp down on any sexual urges.  Now Kylo Ren was ready for the next stage and Snoke allowed himself some excitement and anticipation.  </p><p>The inner chamber was ready, the selected guards in place.  Now was the time to summon the apprentice for the sacrifice.</p><p>*</p><p>Kylo would be lying if he said he never had sexual thoughts – he just worked very determinedly at pushing them down and focusing on his training.  When he was not training, he was working on his other studies.</p><p>Leader Snoke had hinted his training would move to a new level soon.  He pushed himself harder to show his master he was worthy.</p><p>It was a random day when Snoke called him to Elsewhere, furthering ordering he should come alone.</p><p>*</p><p>Snoke studied Kylo as he came before him and dropped to a respectful kneel with his head lowered.</p><p>“You have followed your training adequately and I believe you are ready for the next phase.  Go into those chambers and remove your clothing.”</p><p>“Yes Master”</p><p>*</p><p>Kylo stood in the chamber doing his best to keep calm.  He was aware of the guards and the covered platform that looked like a bed.</p><p>When Snoke entered, Kylo went to kneel but was kept on his feet.  Snoke studied Kylo in the dim light, walking slowly around his young apprentice.</p><p>“You’re a virgin?”  </p><p>“Yes, Master.”</p><p>“You’ve had offers?  Male or female?”</p><p>“A few, from both, Master.”</p><p>“Before or after you became my apprentice?”</p><p>“Both, Master.”</p><p>“And you’ve refrained from masturbation?”</p><p>“For the last couple of years, Master.”  Kylo was curious about this line of questioning but answered the questions put to him.  He gasped and shivered as Snoke ran his finger along one of the long deep scars on his back, one Snoke had given him.</p><p>Snoke allowed himself a smile at the young man’s sensitivity.</p><p>“And you are considered handsome?”  Snoke asked from behind Kylo while shedding his outer robe.</p><p>“I’ve received comments that make that claim, Master.”</p><p>“Good.”  Snoke stepped in front of Kylo and grabbed Kylo’s soft cock.</p><p>The organ twitched as Kylo gasped and tried to instinctively step back.  He was halted by an invisible hand holding him in place.  He tried to talk but found he could not.</p><p>“Learning the ways of the Force does take dedication, a pure heart, if not a pure body.”  Snoke said as he slid a ring around the base of Kylo’s cock.  Then he pushed Kylo to his knees, “Open your mouth.”</p><p>Kylo had doubts he could take Snoke even in his half hard state but gamely opened his mouth trembling from fear or shock.</p><p>Snoke tasted of a bitter saltiness, with musty overtones.  Only the head and the first couple of inches fit in Kylo’s mouth.  Snoke controlled Kylo by holding the back of his head, thrusting at his pace, moaning lewdly, ignoring the choking noises from Kylo.</p><p>It seemed forever to Kylo but finally Snoke came with a one-word order.  “Swallow.”</p><p>Choking and gagging on the volume of cum and being allowed to tilt his head, Kylo somehow did.  He took a couple of deep breaths, cursing the tears that had spilled down his cheeks.</p><p>Snoke pulled Kylo over to the oddly shaped bed, the center being lower than the outer edges.  Kylo was pushed down on the edge of the bed, his hands being pushed toward the depressed center, his legs spread, his toes barely brushing the floor.  </p><p>Snoke ran his fingers over a different scar on Kylo’s back. “I will be assigning you lessons on oral sex techniques.  You’ll probably never be able to take all of my cock but there are ways to make the experience better.”</p><p>Kylo gasped as something warm and slick was dribbled between his ass cheeks.  Snoke began probing Kylo’s asshole, his large finger uncomfortable even with the lube.  Kylo was held too tight and could not squirm too much.  He huffed and panted with the occasional whimper as Smoke fingered him open.</p><p>“Relax.”  Snoke ordered as he placed the head of his cock at Kylo’s asshole and pushed.</p><p>Kylo let out a long, pained cry as Snoke pushed inside him.  Snoke moaned, “Sweet virginal flesh.”  He gave Kylo’s ass a pat once he was fully seated.  “You have a way to go on your studies, but your flesh is satisfying.”</p><p>Kylo panted as he tried to come to terms with Snoke’s size.  Before he could, Snoke began thrusting roughly.  Kylo tried to keep his reactions under control.</p><p>Snoke let out a guttural cry as he climaxed, his hands almost painful on Kylo’s hips.  Kylo gave several shuddering breaths as Snoke pulled himself free and released the cock ring and the Force binders.</p><p>“I’ll send you lessons on that as well.  Get dressed and return to your rooms until I send for you.”</p><p>Kylo leaned on the edge of the bed for a few seconds, “Yes, Master.”</p><p>*</p><p>Kylo returned to the guest rooms of Elsewhere and headed straight to the refresher.  He removed his clothes and stepped under an absolutely scalding spray.  He allowed himself only a few tears.</p><p>He lay on the bed curled in on himself and sobbed with great body shaking sobs.  He wondered if he would ever feel clean again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>From a prompt on the TFA Kinkmeme, post #3, page 37</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Youngling Wisdom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luke does not listen to the students, but Ben does</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben rolled over in his bed and yelped.  “Jak!”  He cried out in shock.</p><p>“I was scared.”  Jak said then snuggled back into Ben’s side.  “Don’t be loud, Sulli is hanging over there.”</p><p>Ben looked over to the corner of his room to see the bat like student hanging off his wardrobe.  Continuing in a softer tone, “Why are you in my bed?”</p><p>Jak pretended to sleep and Ben sighed, wanting to be angry, but remembering how many times he crawled into his father’s bunk or Chewie’s hammock.  “Jak?”</p><p>Jak sighed and said, “Thad showed up after supper.  All the feelings I get about him are bad, and I know Master Luke said we could come to him at any time, but he’s with Thad.”</p><p>“Why me and not Tai?”</p><p>“His bed is full.  He suggested you.”</p><p>Ben looked at the chronometer.  He heard the whisper in the back of his mind, “<i>See how they only use you for body warmth.</i>”  Ben decided it was too early in the morning or too late at night to do anything.  Ben thought out his response, “<i>It’s way too late here to deal with any of this.</i>”</p><p>He sighed, “Just go back to sleep, try not to kick me.”</p><p>*</p><p>Tai was doing his warm-up before setting off for a run when a somewhat cranky looking Ben ran past him, several students following in his wake.  Ben gave a few Wookie cries that sounded aggressive but Tai knew to be encouragement.  </p><p>Luke watched the students from the look-out tower.  Thad came up to him and bumped Luke’s hip with his.  “What’s on your mind, Luke?”</p><p>“Just really proud of them as a group.”</p><p>“And Ben?”</p><p>Luke smiled, “He’s going to be a great Jedi.”  He was unable to keep the pride out of his voice.</p><p>*</p><p>Ben looked at Voe, “You what?”</p><p>“I make them sleep on the floor if they try to crawl in with me.  You let them in your bed?”</p><p>Memories of warm Wookie fur that always made him feel safe came to Ben’s mind, “Well, yes.”</p><p>Voe shook her head, “Have you talked to Master Luke about this?”</p><p>“Why me?  You could always bring it up to him.”</p><p>Voe leaned over and in a fake hushed tone, “He’s your uncle.”</p><p>Ben leaned back on his seat, “On the other hand my room is now clear of bugs.  Sulli is an insectivore.”</p><p>*</p><p>“Ben!”</p><p>Ben sighed and wiped his hands on a rag.  “Yes, Master Luke?”</p><p>Luke hopped up to stand next to Ben, “Why are the younger students migrating to the older student’s beds?”</p><p>Ben sighed, “You know how you say to trust our feelings?  That that is the Force talking to us?”  At Luke’s encouraging nod Ben continued, “They have been getting ‘bad’ feelings from Thad and so they gravitate to…”</p><p>“ ‘Bad’ feelings?”</p><p>“Yes.  They are too young or too inexperienced to know what they are feeling.”</p><p>“But you know.  You have the experience.”  Luke said, his tone both challenging and slightly condescending.</p><p>Ben bristled, “Thad is a creep.” He said bluntly, “I don’t like the way he looks at me, the way he looks at the other students, and to be honest, I don’t like the way he looks at you.”</p><p>“And you have such a wide swath of worldly knowledge?”</p><p>“Have you met my father’s associates?  Did my mother not tell you about the endless lessons on body language and verbal cues she’s given me?  Yes, I know a creep when I see one.”</p><p>“Don’t take that tone with me young man.  I am capable of making decisions about who I’m with… Ben!”</p><p>Ben threw down his rag and jumped off the hovercar he had been working on.  He ran off into the woods without a backwards glance.</p><p>*</p><p>“Have you seen Ben?”  Luke asked Voe.  </p><p>“No, Master Skywalker.”</p><p>“If you see him, let him know I’m looking for him.  Oh, and don’t make the younglings sleep on the floor. It’s bad for them.  Show them a little bit of compassion.”</p><p>“Yes, Master.”</p><p>*</p><p>Thad walked into the communication center and scanned the messages in the queue.  He found the history of outgoing messages and gave a low whistle at Ben’s history, “Nine messages in six days?  Such a mama’s boy!”  He went to delete the three pending outgoing messages Ben had queued for delivery.</p><p>*</p><p>Thad could tell Luke wasn’t sleeping and he shifted closer, “Is the storm keeping you up?”</p><p>“It’s not the storm.  I used to sleep through the dust storms on Tatooine with no problem.”</p><p>“Goodness knows I’m not keeping you up.”</p><p>“Ben’s out there in that.  He’s not in any of the academy buildings, there are students in his room but he’s not there.”  Luke looked at Thad’s face in the darkness.  “He’s hiding himself from me, possibly cut himself off from the Force so I can’t find him.”</p><p>“Luke, he’s a bright clever boy, even if he’s mad at you for whatever reason, he knows to take shelter.”</p><p>*</p><p>
  <i>The desert stretched on as far as the eye could see.  Mommy and Daddy were very sad about something and the big creature handed daddy something that he looked unhappy about getting.  Mommy was unhappy to let the big creature take her hand, then mommy and daddy were walking away.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“No!  Come back!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Quiet Girl!”</i>
</p><p>Ben sat up with a jolt, looking out of the tiny cave at the fierce storm whipping the forest around.  He sighed and reviewed the dream, shaking his head at the images.  “Can’t handle my own nightmares, now I’m getting other people’s too.”  He chuckled to himself, “And a creep there too.  Poor kid.”  He had no doubt that the images were true, or that they belonged to a very young girl.  </p><p>He looked in the direction of the academy, “Can’t stay away, can’t leave that creep alone with them.”  He looked at the storm, “But I can wait until this storm blows over.”  He frowned when he found his bag of fruit empty, “Damn.”</p><p>*</p><p>Thad woke up and looked at the sleeping man next to him.  He poked him and Luke just grunted and rolled over.  Satisfied the drugs were working he got up and got dressed, knowing he had a few hours.  He headed out to check his ship was ready to go.  </p><p>He stopped short when he got to his ship and found the consoles all awake and downloading.  He headed for the cockpit and Ben turned around to face him.  “Is Thad even your real name?”</p><p>“You broke into my ship you are in deep trouble.”</p><p>Ben glared at Thad’s tone.  “You drugged an entire school, with the intention to steal away some of the kids, all the while seducing the headmaster.  A little elementary slicing is nothing compared to that.”</p><p>“You could come with me.  I could…”  Thad found himself dragged across the deck and thrown into the co-pilot’s seat.</p><p>Ben got up and sauntered toward the door.  “I’d stay there if I were you.  You’re going to need to fire your engines pretty quickly.”</p><p>Thad struggled to get out of the seat but found himself stuck there as Ben disembarked.</p><p>Ben secured the hatch behind him, then released Thad so he could focus all his strength.  He reached out and grabbed the ship and flung it as high as he could, then had to let go.  He stood there panting as Thad’s engines kicked on and he departed.  Ben headed back to the school.</p><p>Ben stood looking at the bed full of younger children, carefully grabbed the last blanket and made himself comfortable on his bedroom rug, just waiting for Luke to wake up mad at him.</p><p>
  <i>”He will be so angry that you literally threw his lover into the cold.”</i>
</p><p>*</p><p>Luke had three choices, headache remedy, message from Leia, message from Thad.  He took the headache remedy.  He waited for a few moments for it to take effect and then then reached out to find all his students, congregated in four rooms, including his nephew Ben.  He focused closer and realized that Ben was on the floor, and his bed was full of younger students.</p><p>He played the message from Leia.  She was worried that she had not received a message from Ben in two days and was feeling some very worrying feelings from him.  Luke realized he did not know how many times Ben sent his mother a message.  Then he played the one from Thad, who said he was called away suddenly and did not want to wake him.  Luke sensed there was more but decided to lay back down until his head stopped hurting.</p><p>He found Ben working on the broken hovercraft.  He hopped up next to him, “Ben.”</p><p>Ben did not respond immediately.  “The power convertor on this thing is shot.  Might need a new one if I can’t get it working.”</p><p>“Thad called me.  Said that he talked to you and you urged him to leave.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>Luke waited but did not get anything further.  “I’m sorry I didn’t listen to the feelings of you and the others.”  He gave Ben’s shoulder a squeeze, “And I don’t want to know where you perfected your slicing skills, there are just somethings I’m better off not knowing.”</p><p>Ben smiled as Luke walked off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>From a prompt on the TFA Kinkmeme, post #4, page 24</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. My own Worst Enemy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben Solo and Kylo Ren meet</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben Solo walked down a utilitarian hallway.  He had never been here before, but it looked like the ones his mother had described as common to back hallways of Alderaani palaces.  To test this theory, he slid a seemingly out of place piece of artwork aside to reveal a “final check” mirror.</p><p>His hair was braided back at the sides, he was wearing a pristine white jacket and pants.  His boots were highly polished, and his lightsaber was at his side.  He placed his hand over the love locket where it hung over his heart.  He didn’t need to open it, he knew the picture of Rey inside and could picture the lock of her hair on the other side tied with a dainty black ribbon.  He was not traditionally handsome, but Rey seem to like looking at him and that was all that mattered.</p><p>He then caught sight of someone standing behind him.  He turned to face a different version of himself.  <i>Kylo Ren.</i>  Loose wavy hair, wild eyes, dressed no less princely, just in black and a looser style, a helmet in one hand and a red sputtering crossguard lightsaber in the other.  </p><p>He raised the lightsaber and pointed at Ben, “Once you’re gone, I will be whole.  No more conflict!”   Kylo shouted before lunging at Ben.</p><p>Ben sidestepped the swing and Kylo shattered the mirror instead.  He growled and swung again, but by then Ben pulled his saber and blocked the blow.  Ben ducked another blow and stepped through into the ballroom, full of statues, tapestries, wall murals, and mirrors.  Kylo followed and they traded blows, equals in skill and physical strength.  Kylo’s aggressiveness not tipping the balance, but equally Ben’s calm focus not being an advantage either.</p><p>They locked sabers, pushing hard on each other until Ben broke the lock by kicking Kylo in the groin knocking him back.</p><p>Kylo clambered back to his feet and saw something that enraged him, “Once you’re gone she will come to my side!”</p><p>Ben touched the locket with his free hand.  “Rey is not a possession to be taken, she is a free spirit.”</p><p>“With you out of the way I will turn her to the dark side and to my bed!”</p><p>Ben said evenly, “Just being me earned me her love.”</p><p>Kylo lunged and attacked again and they moved around the ballroom, mostly avoiding the statues, but some were damaged by errant lightsaber strikes.  Then they hit one made of shatter stone, the blast of which sent them flying apart.</p><p>Ben jumped back up and called his saber and got Kylo’s instead.  Kylo snatched Ben’s and lunged at him.  They clashed again now hampered by unfamiliar lightsabers.  Ben grabbed Kylo’s sword hand at the same time Kylo grabbed his.  They swung around several times until they rammed into a wall, knocking a portrait of Breha and Bail Organa to the floor.</p><p>The lightsabers began burning into the wall, spattering both men with burning textile fragments.  Ben head butted Kylo hitting him on the nose.  </p><p>Kylo staggered back barely keeping to his feet and managing to hold onto Ben’s lightsaber.  He swung it around then lunged at Ben, a blow Ben was able to deflect, but just barely.  He fell backwards and the outstretched hand of a statue snagged the locket chain and the chain snapped.  </p><p>Kylo was chasing Ben down, making a swing as a distraction before his attention was drawn the locket on the ground.  He called it to his hand.</p><p>He flipped it open and looked at the picture, studying the look on her face, “She looks at me like this.”  He studied the picture and tilted it to see how the light glinted off her hair in the locket.  He looked at Ben.  “I can’t turn her to the dark side, she is the balance.  Compassionate, but temperamental.  Loving yet passionate.  Mistreated but not hardened.”  He closed the locket and closed the saber.  “I could do no less than to follow her example.”</p><p>Ben closed the saber in his hand and moved toward Kylo, gently pulling Kylo into a hug, but giving him a chance to pull away.  They embraced for a moment, Kylo nuzzling Ben’s neck relishing the closeness of another person, a gentle touch.  Kylo moaned as Ben breathed a gentle kiss on his neck.</p><p>Kylo let out a guttural needy cry as Ben gave him a few more gentle kisses.  Kylo aggressively pulled the other man to him, then released him, in terror of being rejected.</p><p>“Not going to hurt you.”  Ben said, gently running his hand over Kylo’s scarred cheek.</p><p>The men kissed again, then began removing clothes, touching, and kissing exposed flesh.  Kylo pushed Ben onto his back on the floor, taking Ben’s cock in his hand and stroking it.  He licked his lips and hesitated, looking at Ben who nodded.  Kylo gave the head of Ben’s cock a few firm licks, then lowered his mouth over the shaft.</p><p>Ben laid back, moaning as Kylo performed an expert blow job.  It was not too long before Ben was coming with a grunt, Kylo swallowing as much as he could.</p><p>They sat panting, looking at each other.  Ben pulled Kylo in for another kiss and more caressing.  Kylo and Ben held each other’s gaze for a few minutes, then Kylo turned around, bracing himself on all fours, as Ben stoked himself back to hardness.</p><p>Kylo let out a long open-mouthed moan as Ben pushed in, resting his chin on Kylo’s shoulder as he pushed all the way in.  They stayed that way for a moment before Ben gave Kylo a kiss on the cheek before beginning slow gentle thrusts.  Ben braced himself on one arm and reached around and stroked Kylo’s cock.</p><p>Neither man lasted long, Kylo came with a guttural shout, Ben crying out as he released into Kylo.  Ben pulled them down onto their sides, holding each other, touching and rubbing each other until they fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>From a prompt on the Star Wars Kinkmeme, page 21</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Grotto Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo Ren has an encounter in a pleasant grotto</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo Ren was walking through the jungle, tracing the smell of desert flowers, a scent he associated with Rey, his scavenger.  He had taken the helmet off to better track her.  He tracked the scent to the entrance to a grotto, which he entered without hesitation.</p><p>There was a clear and inviting pool in the center of the grotto.  He contemplated a short swim, to clear his head, and to clean up after the long sweaty trek through the jungle.  He quickly stripped and eased into the pool.</p><p>He swam the length twice and treaded water while he debated getting out.</p><p>“Ben.”  Rey’s voice whispered from somewhere around him.  He spun in place to try and pin down the location when something wrapped around his ankle and pulled him down.  He struggled not to panic as he fought against the grip of the tentacle, but one of his arms was grabbed.</p><p>The tentacle that grabbed his arm yanked him clear of the water’s surface.  He struggled against the tentacles, one holding his arm, one holding his leg.  </p><p>Other tentacles began emerging from both the trees above and the water below and he increased his struggles, trying to call his lightsaber.  Then a tentacle sprayed a sickly-sweet thick liquid onto his face.  He flinched and missed most of the spray, but some still hit his vulnerable membranes and he felt most of the fight go out of him.  </p><p>He still squirmed when some slimy tentacles felt their way up his leg and coiled around his limp cock.  Other tentacles cradled his head, sliding around until about a dozen thin tentacles began sliding into his mouth, making him cough and gag a bit and muffle the cry he made as three or four slender tentacles began sliding their way into his ass.</p><p>Kylo struggled, feeling violated and then took a deep breath to shout in rage.  His nose and mouth were filled with the scent he associated with Rey and he calmed down as the tentacles inside of him began pulsing and pushing against his prostate, making him flush with arousal.  He moaned as the tentacles continued stroking his cock.  They filled his mouth with a gentle pressure, backing off when he choked or gagged.</p><p>He moaned as he felt himself being opened and thrust his hips as the pressure on his cock intensified.  He cried out as a thick tentacle he had not seen pushed into his ass.  All the tentacles began tightening and relaxing in a pattern and them the one deep inside of him released a smooth thick liquid.  The slender ones in his mouth also released a liquid.  The one on his cock gave a final firm squeeze sending Kylo over the edge into an intense orgasm that had him blacking out.</p><p>*</p><p>Rey sat up in her bunk, panting, feeling the dampness of arousal between her legs and her heart pounding at the image of the beautiful man losing control.  She shook her head and laid back down, enjoying an afterglow that she did not do any work for.</p><p>Kylo sat up in his bed panting.  He was covered in sweat and a glance downward confirmed he had indeed come from the most bizarre dream he had ever had in his life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>From a prompt on the TFA Kinkmeme, post #2, page 36</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Last Battleground</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo Ren becomes the battlefield between Snoke and Anakin's force ghost</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the destruction of Starkiller base, Snoke orders the First Order to continue to look for Luke Skywalker.  A crew finds a Sith artifact and bring it to Snoke.  It dates from the Clone Wars and was reportedly sealed up in a cavern by Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker.  </p><p>*</p><p>Snoke studied the artifact, easily opening the locks the Jedi had put around this artifact.  They were simplistic and easily removed until he got to the last lock.  It was a simple puzzle lock like all the others, but this one had a genetic lock on it.  Snoke smiled at how the Force was on his side, as the Jedi on record as having buried the artifact was Anakin Skywalker.  All that was left to do after summoning Kylo Ren was deciding what and how little to tell his apprentice about the artifact.</p><p>“You have been nothing but a disappointment to me lately.  But I need you to finish opening this secured artifact, not because of any particular skill with puzzles, but because you carry that mighty Skywalker blood.”  Snoke held up the artifact.</p><p>Kylo walked up to his master’s throne, trying to hide how upset he was about Snoke’s disappointment in him.  He removed his gloves, tucking them into his belt and reached out and took the locked device.  It was a simple lock and the tumblers moved, then stalled.  Kylo checked then pushed just a bit harder and the lock snapped open.  Snoke reached out and for a second both Snoke and Kylo had their hands on the artifact.</p><p>The device emitted a cold silent surge of power.</p><p>Kylo found himself flung off the dais and Snoke was thrown back against his throne.  He barely managed to hold onto the artifact.  When he could speak he said, “Thank you for your assistance.  I will send for you.”</p><p>Kylo nodded at the dismissal, retrieved his helmet, putting it on before sliding his gloves on.  The hand that had held the artifact had a mild burn he would have to inspect later.</p><p>*</p><p>Kylo removed his helmet and went into his refresher and peeled off his gloves.  His left hand had a nasty weeping burn on it.  He winced as he fished a burn cream out of his supplies cabinet.</p><p>He sprayed it on, studied it and debated going to the medical section.  Deciding not to he finished cleaning up and was reaching for his helmet when he heard something behind him.  He whirled, pulling and deploying his lightsaber.</p><p>A thorough search of his room turned up nothing.  Kylo closed his lightsaber then left to go check on the progress on the search for Skywalker.</p><p>*</p><p>He was listening to General Hux prattle on about the progress of the search and the details on chasing down the Resistance.  He tried to ignore the whispers.  They were not audible, but something he could sense through the Force.  Whatever these not-whispers were they were making his skin crawl and itch in an unpleasant manner.  He was evidently not hiding his inattention as well as he thought he was.</p><p>“Am I boring you, Ren?”</p><p>Kylo sneered, glad Hux could not see it.  “I have heard everything you have said, General.”  The whispering turned to a chattering.  Kylo whirled and activated the lightsaber, not noticing or caring about the personnel scattering around him.  He swung at where the phantom figure should have been.  The only thing that happened was the destruction of an instrument panel.  He stood there panting in frustration.</p><p>“Ren.”</p><p>“What?!”  he bellowed at Hux, brandishing his lightsaber.</p><p>Hux stared down the blade calmly, “Blood is dripping from your hand.”</p><p>Kylo looked down at the ground where several drops of blood had accumulated.  “None of your concern, General.”  He stalked out of the bridge, closing his lightsaber as he headed for the elevator.</p><p>*</p><p>Kylo entered his refresher and peeled off the glove wincing at the sight of the burn, weeping and blistered and ugly, but due to the burn cream he had sprayed on it there was not as much pain as he would expect.  Kylo rinsed it off, gently toweling it dry, then went back out into his room.  He sat in his meditative pose and concentrated on wrapping healing energy around his hand, cradling his left hand in his right.</p><p>The shadows and chattering returned softly at first but became louder and louder and the itching and skin crawling sensations were back.  He could not find a calm center from which to reach out to the Force.</p><p>He leapt to his feet and sent his room’s contents into a whirlwind of destruction.  He stood, panting, then surveyed the destruction.  He sighed then winced and looked at his hand which was even more blistered and bleeding.  He cursed the whispers and shadows and decided to be sensible and left his quarters to head for the medical unit.</p><p>*</p><p>He struggled to stand still as the medical droid scanned the injury.  He groaned in frustration as the whispers and shadows arrived in the medical unit.  Kylo growled, then let out a Wookie scream of frustration and rage.  He turned to face the shadow terror, but then he felt dizzy, and his vision went grey and he collapsed.</p><p>*</p><p>Kylo found himself walking through a jungle at night judging by the dark skies he could see through the canopy.  He took a moment to remember Chewbacca’s lessons about forests.</p><p>“Not only do you still have your father’s heart, but you have fond feelings for the Wookie beast.”</p><p>Kylo pushed down a surge of emotion that Snoke’s statement stirred up, “Wookies know trees, should I disregard the words of an expert?”  He turned and studied Snoke’s visage, smoother, younger, unscarred.  “I think I need to know more about the artifact.”</p><p>“I have told you all you need to know.”  Snoke said.</p><p>“Bantha poodoo.”  The vision of Anakin Skywalker said walking into the clearing.  “It isn’t even a Sith artifact.  It was originally a Jedi meditation aid, but had been in the possession of a Sith lord, who told his followers lies about it so when Master Obi-Wan and myself got to the planet it was being revered as a Sith artifact.”  Anakin explained, then continued, “The Jedi council did not want to destroy the device but it was determined to be too dangerous to transport to Coruscant.  Master Obi-Wan and I wrapped it in several locks, making one of them keyed to my genetic code.  In my defense when I put the genetic lock on it I wasn’t married and didn’t think I would ever have kids.  Seemed a safe bet at the time.”  He shrugged apologetically.</p><p>Kylo had listened to his grandfather, then looked over and caught sight of the sneer on Snoke’s face, asking “So which of us is having the vision?  Master Snoke with the artifact or me in the med bay?”</p><p>“It’s a shared vision, designed to be a bonding experience between master and apprentice, the Sith lord used it as a way to test his potential apprentices.”</p><p>“Neither of us summoned you.”  Snoke said.</p><p>“I am a part of the Living Force, I go where I choose.  Also, you threaten my family and I will not stand for that any longer.”  Anakin shed his robe.</p><p>“Your grandson is mine.”</p><p>“So you say.  I’m doing this to prevent you,” he pointed to Snoke, “From finding my son.  A man who saw the light inside me, who believed I wasn’t lost and showed me back to the light.”  He looked Kylo in the eye, “And although that happened too late for me to try to repair the damage I had done, it may not be too late for others.”  Anakin held up a hand in an almost lazy defensive posture.</p><p>Snoke’s bolts hit Anakin’s hand and were deflected off into the forest.  Kylo flinched as Snoke renewed his attack, but Anakin stood firm.  </p><p>Snoke snarled and waved Kylo forward, “Cut him down!”</p><p>Anakin shook his head, “Really?”</p><p>Kylo reluctantly activated his lightsaber and lunged at Anakin, who dodged that blow and the next half dozen.  Snoke was enraged, “First you couldn’t cut down the scavenger, and now you can’t cut this illusion down?!”</p><p>“You mean Rey of Jakku?  I’ll admit I guided her hand at key points, but she’s a natural.  One half of a dyad in the Force, she secured knowledge from the other half of the dyad.”</p><p>Kylo paused, thinking about how she pushed back against him in the interrogation.  How she learned things she had no way of learning if not from him.  Of their connection they had shared earlier.  When Snoke threw his energy bolts at Anakin, Kylo held out his lightsaber and deflected them.  </p><p>Kylo looked at his grandfather, lowering his head, “I can’t go back.  No one will…”</p><p>“Your mother still loves you.”</p><p>Kylo closed the lightsaber and let it drop from his hand and it was snatched up by Snoke.  Kylo was pushed into a thicket of bracken as Snoke charged Anakin.  He peered out from the bracken as he watched Snoke and Anakin battling it out.  He knew this was a distraction and closed his eyes and took a deep breath and when he let it out he was half undressed on a bed in the med bay.  He sat up, reclaimed his clothes, and ordered his ship be made ready.</p><p>He detoured to a room that stored data hubs.  He grabbed four crucial hubs, then made his way to his ship.</p><p> </p><p>He left the bay in his ship with two wingmen.  He waited until they approached the Resistance ship and took out his own wingmen.  He opened a channel to the main ship, “I wish to surrender, I have crucial information for General Organa.”</p><p> </p><p>He let them shackle him as the intelligence people took charge of the data nodes.  He was kneeling in front of Leia as they gave their report.  Leia got up while they were talking and they stopped.  She waved for them to continue and for Kylo to stand.  She reached out and took off his left glove, wincing at the burn she found.  The nasty burn that was still blistered but no longer bleeding and oozing.</p><p>“So you have given us the keys to the kingdom and the access codes.  Have you had this hand looked at?”</p><p>“Briefly.”</p><p>Leia gave Kylo a skeptical look.  He countered with a look that promised honesty.  Leia searched his face one more time before saying, “Vice Admiral, get as much out of their system before they shut us out.  He’s telling us the truth.  Could we get a medic up here?”</p><p>The Commander in charge of security said, “I was going to have a medic meet him in a cell for an exam.”</p><p>Leia looked at the man, “You do realize he’s just humoring us by leaving the binders on?”</p><p>“General, those cuffs are built for force users.”</p><p>She pulled a pin from her hair and handed it to Kylo.  He frowned as he took it, “I do recall a lecture about showing off.” He said to her.</p><p>“Don’t quote me to me, young man.”  She looked over and smiled at the binders dangling from his hand.  </p><p>Suddenly Kylo was sent to his knees by a wave of pain.  Leia knew it was an attack by Snoke and felt so helpless.  She grabbed his uninjured hand and heard a voice in her mind.  “<i>Shield him, daughter, only if you are shielding him can I destroy the artifact and stop Snoke.</i>”  Leia held her screaming child to her and wrapped her mental shields around him.</p><p> </p><p>Leia found herself in a well-lit palace, a memory from her youth.  A storm raged outside, visible through the windows.</p><p>“So which one is this?”  Leia turned and smiled at her son sitting in the wide window, dressed like the prince he would always be in her mind.</p><p>“The Green Palace of the North.”  She stood next to him, pulling his head against her.  He sighed but let her stroke his hair.  “If Alderaan had not been destroyed it would have been yours by tradition.”  She studied their reflection in the glass of the window.  </p><p>He held back a sob, “I want to… Oh Mom.”</p><p>Leia continued to stroke his hair.  “It’s not going to be easy, but I will help you.  Consider it part of my apology.”</p><p>He gave a rude snort, “Apology for what?”</p><p>“Not being the best of mothers, being more committed to a cause than my own son…”  </p><p>He reached up and grabbed her hand, just holding it.  “You were not a bad mother.”</p><p> </p><p>Leia woke up on a bed in the medical unit.  She looked over and spotted her son being resuscitated.  She wiped at the traitorous tears and begged, “Please Ben, don’t leave me.”  The sound of the team got desperate and Leia cried out “BEN ORGANA SOLO, DON’T YOU GIVE UP NOW!”</p><p>Amilyn Holdo dashed over and kept Leia on the bed.  “Leia they are doing their best.”</p><p>“Ben!”  Leia cried out, clinging to her friend.</p><p>The tenor of the team changed and a shout of “Pulse is back!” had Leia sobbing into Amilyn’s shoulder.</p><p>Leia got off the bed, wincing at minor injury.  “You hit the ground hard with him on top of you, and he’s made of muscle.”  </p><p>Ben was stirring and Leia came to take his good hand and she kissed the knuckles.  He turned to her, tightened his grip on her hand, and opened his eyes, and smiled at his mother.  Then the deck shifted and Leia would’ve fallen if Ben hadn’t held onto her with the Force and his arm.</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>“The backbone of Snoke’s ship finally breaking in two.  The first explosion took place in what we think to be the throne room.”</p><p>“The artifact.”  Ben said, then looked up when Amilyn brushed the hair out of his face, “The Jedi Order had it buried on the planet where it was being venerated, they deemed it too dangerous to move, primarily due to it’s unknown power source.”</p><p>Amilyn looked over her shoulder where debris was still hitting the hull.  “And they were right.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>From a prompt on the TFA Kinkmeme, post #3, page 13</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Compassion from the Cruel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo Ren shows compassion</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Chief of the Syndicate sneered at Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and the assembled Generals of the First Order.  “He hasn’t broken yet, but it’s only a matter of time.  Our techniques always produce results.”  He waved and Hux was dragged in from another room, beaten and bloody.  One of the guards jabbed him with a shock stick making him cry out.</p><p>Hux lifted his head and felt a surge of embarrassment at his torture being witnessed.  He could only barely see out of one eye and he could make out a tall figure in black on the screen.  His steely resolve cracked a bit and he cried out, “Ren, kill me!”  He heaved a deep breath, his voice cracked as he called out again, “Please Leader Ren!”  He cried out in pain as he was hit with the shock stick again.</p><p>“Do I look like the compassionate sort?”  Kylo asked, his voice sounding cold through the vocal modulator.  “Now if the ship you are on is a retrofitted Corellian war cruiser with an upgraded hyperdrive,”  Kylo caught the tiny nod, “And if that ship happen to suffer a reactor overload that blew up the vessel with all hands on board, well, your death would be a horrible tragedy for the First Order.”  The channel cut out.</p><p>“Get them back.”  Ordered one of the general.</p><p>“They’ve been destroyed.”  Kylo said confidently.  “A shunt on the hyperdrive got stuck open and the crew could not get to it due to the door being physically locked shut with a wrench.  Record General Hux’s death on the day log.”  He turned and left the room, “You can confirm the ship destruction if you feel like it.”</p><p> </p><p>Kylo entered Hux’s cabin and took his helmet off.  He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, not bothering to wipe the tears from his face.  He opened his eyes when Millicent bumped against his leg.  He set his helmet down and reached down and scooped up the cat.  He pet the creature as she licked his face.  “I’m afraid he’s not coming back.  You and I shouldn’t have any issues.”  She settled into his arms and he continued, “Just try not to knock Grandfather’s helmet off the pedestal more than twice a day.”</p><p>Kylo walked over and sat on the bed, just for a few moments, before collecting his helmet and returning to his cabin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>From a prompt on the TFA Kinkmeme, post #5, page 14</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Fatherhood complicated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Han Solo, his son Ben and their family</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lando followed the sound of laughter and saw his friend Han Solo in an open area of the facility.  Han was swinging his son Ben around in wide arcs, making the toddler squeal in peals of laughter.  He leaned on the railing and watched as Han pulled the boy into a close hug.  </p><p>Lando jumped a little as crates that he had not noticed floating dropped down, making Han jump and Ben giggle.</p><p>*</p><p>The thug threw Han up against the wall, one of its four arms pressing against Han’s throat.  Chewbacca roared from where he was pinned down by four more thugs and Han could hear Ben screaming for him.  Han managed to rasp out, “We can talk about this!”</p><p>“Time for talk is over!”  Thug bellowed, then wheezed, “You have, for the last time,” the Thug began choking and staggered back, two of his arms went to his throat as he began to choke.  Han pushed the thug off and raced over and grabbed Ben.</p><p>“Let him go, kid, c’mon let him go.”  He whispered to Ben as he turned to the thugs holding Chewbacca.  They let the Wookie go and they fled the room.  Ben went limp in Han’s arms, but a quick check showed he had just passed out and a roar behind them told him Thug was released.</p><p>*</p><p>Wedge Antilles watched Ben run past him, a pair of golden dice in his chubby little hands, being fake chased by Han.  He smiled then looked at the dejarik board, asking Chewbacca, “Aren’t you afraid he’ll choke on the dice?”</p><p>“He’s pretty good about putting only food items in his mouth.  Winter says they were blessed with a good baby.”</p><p>“You sound skeptical.”</p><p>“On Kashyyyk all babies are good babies.”</p><p>Wedge made his move, “Some human babies are just very poorly behaved when they are that small.”  He glanced over where Han was swinging Ben around, the boy laughing. </p><p>Wedge then noticed that small objects were gradually lifting off the various surfaces around the cabin.  “Chewie…?”</p><p>“It happens sometimes.”</p><p>“Ok, okay.”</p><p>*	</p><p>Han woke up to the sound of a pain filled roar.  He leapt to his feet and ran to where Chewbacca was clutching a singed hand.  Han realized he was still holding Ben and placed the sleepy toddler down on a nearby box as he ran for the burn spray.  </p><p>Han came back and froze.  Ben had climbed off the box and had placed his tiny hands on Chewbacca’s arm and the wound was healing before their eyes.  Han handed Chewbacca the burn gel and pulled his son away.  Ben fussed but Han and Chewbacca shared a knowing look as Han cuddled his son.  “C’mon, time for bed, kid.”</p><p>Han came back to check on Chewbacca, who was examining the burn, which looked far better than it had.  “Not a word.  To anyone.  Ever.”</p><p>“Agreed.”</p><p>*</p><p>“I think I’d better get him out of here, he’s looking a little ragged around the edges.”  Han said looking at Ben, well dressed and the center of attention for several older people.</p><p>“He’s three, not a thirty-year-old on a bender.  He’ll be okay.”  Leia said, also watching Ben.</p><p>Han watched as Ben flopped down on his rear, his little lips trembling and then he took a deep breath.  “Oh, here we go.” Han muttered.</p><p>Ben let out a long wail of unhappiness.  Both Han and Leia moved in unison for their child.  Ben’s second wail was accompanied by loose items on tables beginning to dance and move.</p><p>Leia scooped up her son, “Oh sweetheart, it’s okay, momma‘s here.”  She swayed in place while trying to push all the items back down.</p><p>They left the formal hall and retreated to a linen closet, Han popped the lock and they squeezed in.  The closet was small and barely big enough for the family.  After much shushing from both parents Ben finally began to calm down.  Finally, just sniffling he flopped his little head against Leia’s shoulder, Han gently petting Ben’s dark hair.  </p><p>Leia looked at Han’s face in the near darkness and he just shrugged, and she nodded.</p><p>*</p><p>“MINE!”  shouted the older boy shoving the little girl to the ground and making her cry, then turned and grabbed the toy that Ben was holding and screamed, “MINE!”</p><p>“No!”  Ben shouted, holding onto the toy.</p><p>“MINE!”</p><p>“NO!”</p><p>“MINE!”  The bully boy punched Ben in the stomach, causing Ben to lose his grip on the toy and land on the ground.</p><p>“Meanie!”  Ben shouted, throwing out his hand and slamming the bully into the wall.  Ben toddled over and helped the little girl up, bringing her toy to his hand and giving it back to her.</p><p>Han walked in to see Ben handing the toy to the crying girl.  He noticed a bigger boy heading over clearly intended to pound on the smaller children.  Using his most authoritative voice he barked at the bully, “Don’t even think it!”  Han gave a scathing glare to the docent, “Are you even watching them?  C’mon Ben, let’s go.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>From a prompt on the TFA Kinkmeme, post #6, page 50</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A Force of Nature</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo Ren and Rey encounter each other by a stream</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey had climbed to a higher ridge and was doing her best to keep away from Kylo as he chased her.  His footing had slipped earlier and she had heard terrible hacking coughs as the dust from a bunch of flowers had gotten him.</p><p>She found a nook to take a rest and she froze when she heard him approaching underneath her in the ravine.  She risked a look down.</p><p>He had stopped next to a stream, hunched over as if he was in pain.  She knew from their encounter at Starkiller Base that pain was tool of the dark side and not usually expressed like he was now.  Her eyes widened as he began stripping off his clothes, dropping them, his belt and boots in an untidy pile on a flat boulder and once he was totally nude he walked toward the stream, whimpering.</p><p>Rey could only see his back but the muscles that rippled there were quite impressive.  She admired his strong legs as he knelt next to the stream, washing his face, then simply rolled into the stream, wedging himself the crook formed by a pair of boulders.</p><p>Rey now had a look at his front and tried to keep her gasp as soft as she could.  He was impressively built, large and surely painfully hard.  She felt a twinge of guilt as she saw the scars she had given him.</p><p>She suddenly felt other feelings, not her own, desire to be plunging into a tight cunt, the feeling of completion the only remedy for the pain being endured….</p><p>Rey tried to ruthlessly close the door but before she could she felt something else.  A plea for help, not just because of her proximity, but because he knew she would not leave him to suffer like this.</p><p>She was bit taken back by his presumption, but she knew he was not wrong either.  She made her way cautiously down to where he sat in the water, washing each article of clothing in the stream, watching her approach.  He tossed the boot to join the last of his clothes and washed himself off again.</p><p>He moaned involuntarily when she crouched down to look at him, “please have sex with me.”  He flinched at what he had just said and dunked his head in the water.</p><p>“What happened to join me on the dark side, and so forth?”</p><p>He lifted his head from the water, “Plant back there, aphrodisiac, only remedy is to have sex with something compatible and my body knows you are near so self-pleasing is out of the question.”</p><p>“Huh.”  She got to her feet, then sat on the edge of one of the other boulders, “Come here, on your knees.”</p><p>He glared at her, his first instinct to refuse, but his body was screaming to obey, and he crawled across the smooth sand to where she was sitting, piling her boots and belt off to the side.  </p><p>He reached out to touch her ankle and she pulled her leg away, prompting him to moan in frustration.  “Just sit there a moment.”</p><p>He sat back on his haunches and watched her take the rest of her clothes off, occasionally reaching down to tug on his cock.</p><p>“Does that help?”</p><p>“Not really.”</p><p>“Then stop.”</p><p>He groaned as he settled his hands on his thighs and waited for her to finish undressing.  “Get me ready for you, fingers and tongue until I say otherwise.”</p><p>There was a tiny hesitation on his part, so she flashed him images of what she wanted and he moved forward, gently giving her outer lips a lick, before slicking up his fingers with his spit before easing in, kissing and tonguing her clit, gently circling her entrance with his finger.</p><p>Rey lay back on the sun warmed rock and lost herself to the sensation.  She could tell he had either never done this or had not done it in a long time, but he was one of those with a natural talent.  It was not too long before she was coming, clamping down on the finger he had managed to get inside of her.  She propped herself up, “Make sure I can handle you, there’s something you want?”</p><p>He licked his lips and she reached down to push the hair out of his face, and she sensed that very few people actually asked him what he wanted.  She tucked her fingers under his chin and lifted his face, asking again, but just with her eyes.  “I’d like to play with your breasts.” He finally answered.</p><p>“You may as long as you don’t neglect your other tasks.”</p><p>He gave her a tiny smile and shifted position so he could reach her breasts without having to stop fingering her.  She was propped on her elbows but he put a hand behind her to help support her as he gently kissed her breasts all over before gently taking a nipple in between his lips and sucking.  His hand inside her had found her g spot in the meantime and Rey gasped from the pleasure, giving him an encouraging nod when he glanced up at her.</p><p>He had gotten three fingers in her by the time she stilled him with her hand on his wrist.  He was panting with need, no longer able to talk if his frustrated expression was anything to go by.  She gave him a nod and he carefully removed his fingers, licking them at her urging, then she laid back as he climbed over her, finally probing her entrance with the head of his cock, managing to stutter out a guttural, “Please?”</p><p>Rey answered him, “Yes, please do.”  She broke off in a moan as he slid into her with no problem due to the fingering he had done earlier.  She wrapped her legs around him as he began thrusting, moaning in relief and pleasure.</p><p>“Tight.”  He moaned, leaning down to plant kisses on her neck as he curled into each thrust.</p><p>“First.”  Rey said, getting a slightly started look from him, then pulling him down to kiss him properly as his thrusts got deeper and more urgent.  She was raising her hips to meet him and Rey came with a wail, her tightening on him causing him to let out a wailing moan of his own.  He lasted only a few more thrusts before he collapsed on her.</p><p>Rey was so wrung out it took her a few seconds to realize he had not just slumped onto her, he had passed out.  She checked and realized he had softened and had slipped from her.  She snuggled hm for a few minutes, petting his hair while she used the emergency blanket from her pack and his clothes to make a nest for him in a nearby overhang.  Finally using the Force to lift him and her hands to guide him she got him settled on the nest.  She covered him with his cloak and placed his belt, boots, and lightsaber where he would see them near his head.  She knew she had to leave before he woke but after she was dressed and ready to go she could not resist checking on him one more time, pausing to give him a kiss on the temple before departing.</p><p>He only opened his eyes when the clearing was quiet.  He had awakened while she was still dressing, but chose to watch her getting dressed, his cum oozing out of her.  He marveled at being her first, with any luck if the pollen worked as described, he would be her only.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>From a prompt on the TFA Kinkmeme, post #1, page 11</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Uncle and Nephew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Moments between Chewbacca and Ben Solo</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chewbacca watched his human friend Han Solo sleeping on the bunk with his tiny son Ben on his chest.  Han had been running on little to no sleep for days now.  Chewbacca looked up as Ben began to stir.  Chewbacca had learned quite recently that humans could die from not getting enough sleep.  He thought back to something his wife Mallatobuck had lamented when he took on this life debt, how very fragile humans were.</p><p>Ben stirred and wrinkled his tiny face.  Chewbacca reached down and with the most delicate of touches lifted the baby from his father’s chest, Han rolled over, now wrapped in the blanket.  Carefully supporting Ben’s head he walked out to another room and sat on a pile of cushions.  He watched as Ben woke up and yawned, showing his lack of teeth.  Chewbacca made some nonsense cooing noises and the baby waved his little hands around.  Chewbacca marveled at how big Ben had gotten in the last couple of months.</p><p>The chronometer beeped and he growled at it shutting it off quickly.  Ben gurgled as Chewbacca debated.  Did he leave this tiny and helpless creature with a parent so worn out he had not stirred to the alarm?  He did not think there was any way he could take Ben with him.</p><p> </p><p>Half an hour later but still on schedule for the meeting found Chewbacca leaving the store, unwrapping the newly purchased baby sling.  He growled as the fabric seemed to rebel against his efforts, or maybe it had been so long since Waroo was a baby and he had forgotten some finer points of this fabric magic.</p><p>“Could you use a little help, Friend Wookie?”</p><p>Chewbacca looked up at the Togruta woman and nodded.  “I don’t want to put him down on anything around here while I get this sorted out.”</p><p>“Let me hold him for you.”  She waited until Chewbacca made his decision and carefully handed Ben to her.  When she picked up the baby the Force surged between them and Ben laughed.  Chewbacca huffed a laugh too and the woman smiled as he got the sling sorted out.</p><p>Chewbacca gave the sling a tug then reached out for the baby.  She helped get Ben settled in the sling and kept her hand on the baby for a moment and Chewbacca asked if she was okay.  </p><p><i>A bridge in darkness, a young man full of conflict, unable to completely turn his back on love.</i>  She shook her head and said, “I just thought that he looked like someone I knew once.  He has eyes like hers.”  They parted ways but Ashoka could not shake the feeling that the baby had Padme’s eyes and Anakin’s connection to the Force.</p><p>“Thank you for your help.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, may the Force be with you.”  She said as the unusual pair headed off into the business district.</p><p>*	</p><p>
  <i>Takonda – Learning to call for help</i>
</p><p>Han watched his son rolling in the grass.  “You know, I won’t be that long, why don’t you and Ben stay out here.”</p><p>Chewbacca warned Han about famous last words and watched his friend say goodbye to Ben who gave his father a hug then went back to his rolling around on the grass.  Chewbacca did not feel like dealing with Maz today.</p><p>He heard some animal calls from the woods.  He secured the Falcon and called out, “Ben!  I want to teach you something.”</p><p>Ben rolled to his feet and scurried over to take Chewbacca’s hand and let himself be led into the forest.  </p><p>“I’m going to teach you a call, something that carries and can be understood by any Wookie and your father at least.”</p><p>“Mom tries.”</p><p>“I know, cub.”</p><p> </p><p>Han heard the calls as he was returning.  He was impressed at the ease that Ben had picked up Shyriiwook and recognized this particular one as belonging to Chewbacca’s clan.  He smiled as he saw Ben leaving the woods followed by Chewbacca.</p><p>“Dad!”</p><p>Han picked up his son, “Hey kid, did you have fun in the woods?”</p><p>“Uncle Chewie showed me how to split fruit with my bare hands!  I’m kinda awful at that.”</p><p>“You’ll get better with practice.  I heard the calls.”</p><p>“In case I get lost.”</p><p>“Those kind of things are always good to know.”</p><p>*</p><p>
  <i>Learning to fall</i>
</p><p>(Author Note:  The Oxygen Factory described in this story is from a Doctor Who episode – but it seemed like something Wookies would like.)</p><p>Leia was frustrated and slightly worried that Ben had not shown up for dinner, something he loved and rarely missed.  She had already checked the <i>Falcon</i> and was now at a loss, not being familiar with the layout of a Wookie cruiser.  She had summoned C3PO when she realized her Shyriiwook skills weren’t as good as she hoped.  “Threepio?”</p><p>“Our good friend is checking the internal sensors.  He is most impressed by his highness and his Shyriiwook skills.” </p><p>“Well I’m impressed with Ben’s skills too.”</p><p>C3PO turned to get the answer and then turned back to Leia.  “He says that Chewbacca and Prince Ben are in the oxygen factory.”</p><p>“Take me there.”</p><p> </p><p>Leia and C3PO passed through the airlock that separated the trees from the rest of the ship.  She looked and listened and honed in on her son’s laughter.  She looked up and swallowed a short scream of terror as Ben launched himself off a high branch with blue ribbons at a somewhat lower branch also decorated with blue ribbons, missed them and landed on a lower branch decorated with yellow ribbons.</p><p>“BEN!”</p><p>He swung under the branch and looked at his mother, “Hi Mom!”</p><p>A familiar Wookie voice caught Leia’s attention, “Chewie, what the hell is going on?”</p><p>“He’s teaching me to fall.” Ben answered cheerfully.</p><p>Leia braced herself on a nearby tree and looked at Chewbacca, “Teaching him to fall?”</p><p>C3PO translated, “Master Chewbacca says that someday Prince Ben will need to learn how to take a fall and climb his way out of trouble.”</p><p>Leia wanted to debate that, but she saw the care and concern in Chewbacca’s face.  She looked up at Ben, who was still hanging upside down looking at her.  “Just be careful, okay?”</p><p>“Yes Mom.”  He flipped himself upright and climbed up to the blue branches.</p><p>“Ben?”</p><p>He looked back at his mother, who held up a prepacked snack package.  She hurled it to a high red branch, “Just an incentive.”</p><p>“Thanks, Mom.”</p><p>*</p><p>Chewbacca roared as the lightsaber pierced Han.  He raised his bowcaster and took aim at the head of Han’s murderer, a nice clean head shot…</p><p>…and couldn’t pull the trigger, he’d known this boy for years, had held him as a baby, and he was weak and could not.  He dropped his aim and fired off a glancing shot.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>From a prompt on the TFA Kinkmeme, post #1, page 53</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Snoke's Proxy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Snoke summons his apprentice</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo Ren entered Snoke’s throne room.  He noticed a cage holding some kind of creature with three different kinds of fur, and large scales or plates.  He could not tell in the brief glance he gave it about appendages or a head.</p><p>He knelt in front of Snoke’s throne and waited.  Finally Snoke got up and walked over to him and tilted his head up.  “You saw the cage with my newest pet?”</p><p>“Yes, Master.”</p><p>Snoke ran a hand along Kylo’s cheek, “It’s attached to portions of my nervous system.”  He ran his hands through Kylo’s hair.  “I have needs that you are going to satisfy today.”  He walked back to the throne, “Take off your clothes, then come kneel in front of the dais.”</p><p>Kylo did so with great trepidation but very soon he found himself in front of the throne.  Snoke opened the front of his robe and beckoned the young man forward.  Kylo moved forward and stroked Snoke’s cock with one hand a couple of times before lowering his mouth over the cock.  He began a gentle suction, still moving his hand up and down Snoke’s cock.  Snoke never actually came from this, but Kylo still did his best.</p><p>Snoke pulled him off, then Kylo gasped as he was grabbed from behind by the creature who held hm up in the air in front of Snoke.  He gasped as a slick tentacle shoved itself up his ass.  Kylo cried out at the speed of the intrusion.</p><p>“I never get quite the satisfaction I desire out of you, pleasant enough, satisfactory in its own way,”  Snoke said as he manipulated the tentacles of the creature to reach around and wrap around Kylo’s cock and tug a little bit on the hard side.  Kylo’s limbs windmilled as he was too high off the ground to gain any purchase there.  He cried out as the tentacle increased in girth and speed of its thrusting.  He heard Snoke’s moans of pleasure.  The girth increased again, the grip on Kylo’s cock was now very painful.  Kylo cried out in pain and then screamed in pain as the texture of the tentacle changed from soft to a rough pebbly texture.  He wailed as the movement became painful.  </p><p>Snoke leaned back in his throne, “Finally getting close to something pleasurable.”  He basked in the pleasurable sensations.</p><p>A tentacle was jammed into Kylo’s mouth, vaguely cock shaped, but very thick and of the rough pebbly texture.  It did not feel good and tasted even worse.  The cock tentacle filled his throat and he could not breathe properly.  Instinctively he began to struggle.</p><p>“Oh don’t fight it, you look lovely like this.”</p><p>Kylo could not stop the instinct to struggle.  The tentacle was too thick and the texture too unyielding.  He began to see black spots in his vision when the tentacle in his ass began spurting into him.  When the one in his mouth began spurting too, he passed out.</p><p> </p><p>He came to with liquid oozing out of him at both ends.  He felt an unpleasant feeling of overfullness and could feel he was swollen with internal fluids.  Worst of all he was aware of Snoke’s feelings of disappointment.</p><p>“Get dressed and get out.”  Frustration and disapproval radiated from him.</p><p>Kylo pulled himself to a kneeling position, and managed to say “Yes, Master.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>From a prompt on the TFA Kinkmeme, post #6, page 37</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Knights of Ren Orgy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Knights of Ren having fun</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo wanted to have sex with Rey, he wanted to show her how much he loved her.  Rey had no doubt that he loved her.  Kylo wanted to offer Rey some protection and made an unusual proposition.  </p><p>Rey could tell by the way fiddled with the gadget in his hand he was nervous and expect her to reject both him and his offer.  She stilled his hands then leaned up and kissed him.  “As long as you are my first, I accept your offer.”</p><p>*</p><p>Rey shivered mostly from nerves and Kylo kissed the side of her neck as he turned her to face the men in the room.  He pulled her back against his chest and kept his hands moving on her body.  </p><p>One of them edged closer and reached out to touch her face and brush the sweaty hair out of her face.  He looked at Kylo, “She’s as deep in the Shadow as you are.” His hand drifted down and cupped her breast.</p><p>“He’s means you’re my equal in the Force.”  He turned her face and gave her a kiss, then gave her a nudge.</p><p>Ap’lek pulled Rey up and settled her on the neighboring bed ducking down to latch onto her breast and suck hard.  Rey gasped, then startled as Vicrul pushed he legs apart and dove right into eating her out.  Ap’lek continued to move from one breast to the other.  Rey looked over when she heard Kylo moan but could barely see him under the pile of manflesh.</p><p>Rey began panting as Vicrul continued to eat her out.  She gasped as she felt him probed her with his fingers.  She gasped as Vicrul began lubing up her backdoor, whimpering from nervousness.  Ap’lek moved up to say, “Don’t worry little sister, Vicrul is really good at this.”</p><p>Ap’lek held Rey against his shoulder and Vicrul positioned himself behind Rey, one hand between her shoulder blades and the other on his cock.  Ap’lek moved his hands down to help spread her open.  Rey clung to his shoulders and panted as the man eased into her ass.  Ap’lek began fingering her and she began crying out, almost overstimulated.  Vicrul’s balls brushed against her ass as he made it all the way in.  He stayed there for a few seconds while Rey panted, getting used to the sensation.  Vicrul began gently thrusting, making her pant and whmper.</p><p>Ap’lek shifted his position and Rey cried out, “No!” as she felt his cock pressing at her pussy lips.</p><p>“Shhh, it’s okay little sister.”  He planted a kiss on her cheek, “Just relax, let it happen.”</p><p>Rey nodded and the men set up a rhythm.  She could feel herself building to a climax and when she came she nearly passed out, barely feeling the men coming in their respective holes.  </p><p>They settled down on either side of her as she came down and regained her senses.  They sucked on her nipple, fingered both her twitching holes and petted her hair.</p><p>Then Rey heard Kylo crying.  She was up like a shot and over at his side, pushing a man out of her way to get to his side, “Ben?”  She cradled his head to her chest and he wrapped his arms around her.</p><p>“I’m okay sweetheart, it was just a little too much.”  He nestled his head between her breasts and let her run her hands through his hair.  “Happens sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>Kylo looked at the device they had handed Rey with a mix of dread and apprehension.  Cardo had explained what they hoped to accomplish.  Kylo looked at Rey, “How do you feel about this?”</p><p>“I’m going to be sore.”  She caught his slightly exasperated look.  “But I don’t want to hurt you.  And they do seem to have your best interest in heart.”</p><p>He took the double ended dildo and gently bent it between his hands, “I will let you know if you hurt me”</p><p>Cardo and Ap’lek pulled Kylo down on top of them and Vicrul began preparing Kylo.  Kylo moaned as both of the knights under him put their hands on his cock.  He looked up and gasped at the sight of Rey, laying back, her legs spread as they pressed one end into her, fastening the buckles and straps a wild and hilarious process due to all the lube on everyone’s hands.</p><p>Rey stooped to kiss Kylo before moving behind him.  He smiled at her intentness on following Vicrul’s instructions.  Kylo shivered as she placed one hand between his shoulder blades and the other on his hip for balance.</p><p>“Breathe,” Ap’lek urged, rubbing the back of Kylo’s neck.</p><p>Rey moved very slowly, Vicrul rubbing the small of her back as encouragement.  Rey rubbed Kylo’s back with her hands and once seated all the way she leaned forward and planted a kiss between his shoulder blades.</p><p>“Are you okay, Ben?”</p><p>He took a moment before answering, “It’s new to me, I feel a bit full.”  He gasped as she rubbed his perineum, “Oh, sweetheart, you minx!”</p><p>Rey placed another soft kiss on his back, then began thrusting, somewhat awkwardly, but with instruction her motion got smoother.  </p><p>With the stimulation from all sides and the knowledge it was his Rey doing this to him he came with a soft roar, then he broke into tears as he passed out from the stimulation.</p><p>He came around with Rey cradling him against her chest, running her hands through his hair and smiling when he came around.  He shifted so he could kiss her, then pulled her down into his arms and she rubbed him and caressed him until they drifted off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>From a prompt on the TFA Kinkmeme, post #6, page 9</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Vile punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hux is not pleased to see Leader Snoke dead</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hux entered the throne room and was shocked at the scene before him.  Leader Snoke lay literally in pieces.  The Praetorian guards were all dead from what looked like lightsabers.  Hux focused on the figure in black on the ground.</p><p>He walked over and looked down at Kylo Ren, a nudge from Hux’s boot proved he was still alive.  Hux rolled Kylo face down on the ground removing his own belt, wrapping it around Kylo’s throat but did not tighten it yet.  </p><p>Making sure to toss the lightsaber off to the side he removed the wide belt to better pull Kylo’s pants down, using them to restrain Kylo’s legs.  Kylo moaned and stirred, and Hux tightened the belt just as Kylo realized the position he was in.  </p><p>“What have you done?”  Hux asked, not expecting an answer, the belt being too tight.  Hux opened his pants as he positioned Kylo to be on all fours.  “You are a vile creature.”  Hux said as he shoved into Kylo, who tried to scream, but the belt around his neck was too tight.  “You monster!”  He thrust repeatedly heedless of the pain he was causing.  “Nothing but filth, worthless traitorous creature…”</p><p>Just as black spots began to cloud Kylo’s vision there was the sound of a blaster being fired.  Hux’s dead body slumped on top of Kylo sending both to the floor.  Kylo scrabbled at the belt around his neck but his fingers were numb and Hux was heavy on top of him.</p><p>Suddenly Hux was shoved off him and strong, delicate hands loosened the belt and Kylo lay on the floor heaving deep breaths.</p><p>“Breathe, that’s right Ben, just breathe.”  Rey said helping him pull his pants back up.</p><p>He looked at her and reached out a gloved hand.  “You escaped.” He rasped out.</p><p>Rey let a few tears fell.  “I came back for you.  I couldn’t leave you here.”</p><p>Kylo called his lightsaber and let Rey help him to stand and he leaned on her.  They shared a look and headed for the escape craft.  Before climbing in, Kylo looked at the lightsaber in his hand before tossing it in the direction of the throne and climbed in with Rey.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>From a prompt on the TFA Kinkmeme, post #8, page 2</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Kylo stops Snoke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo will not stand by and allow Snoke to hurt Rey</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snoke reached out and hauled her off her feet and brought her up to him.  He reached out and touched her cheek.  “Yes, you will give me everything.”</p><p>“No.”  Rey said with determination and a little bit of disgust.</p><p>He probed her mind and said, “Oh my, a virgin all the way around.”</p><p>Kylo shuddered, memories of when Snoke had said that to him making him nauseous.  He did not want that to happen to Rey.  </p><p>“No!”  Rey cried out as Snoke began pulling her pants down.</p><p>Kylo jumped to his feet, pulled his lightsaber and rushed Snoke.  Snoke batted him away as if he were an insect.  He changed Rey’s position in midair, turning her to face away and bent her over.  He slid a finger into her.  Rey screamed as she was dry and his large finger abraded her insides.  She tried to struggle but he kept her arms at her sides out of the way.  Unable to make any progress physically she resorted to cursing and swearing.</p><p>Kylo bounded to his feet and barely made it two steps when he was struck down again.  He heard Rey’s fierce words that occasionally were interrupted by screams of pain as Snoke removed his finger and opened his robe.</p><p>Kylo rolled to his feet to lunge at Snoke but was knocked down yet again.  He could hear Rey scream in pain as Snoke began shoving inside of her.  </p><p>All he could do was lay on the ground, listening to Rey scream and cry in the pain of Snoke’s penetration of her.  He gave a sob of remembered pain, then rolled to his feet for another try and Snoke zapped him again and pinned him to the ground, all his limbs seized by painful muscle contractions.  Rey screamed again and most horridly he could hear the satisfied noise Snoke made, to which Rey replied with more cursing, mostly about…</p><p>Rey was angriest about the treatment Kylo was getting, as if she didn’t matter.  But she was being raped by Snoke, why or how did she find the energy to care about him?</p><p>Kylo could not move his limbs and all the anger he was trying to use was not helping him.</p><p>“Don’t worry my young apprentice, your turn is next.”</p><p>Rey let loose a long stream of profanity that insulted every aspect of Snoke’s existence and his parentage.  “That’s enough out of you.”  Her words cut off as he began choking her.</p><p>Kylo could not move, flopping helplessly against the energy that pinned him to the floor.  The pain and anguish and fury he was trying to channel into useful action were not helping.  He went still, shutting out all the horror and the pain, pushing past the anger and the fear, reaching for a place inside himself he had not been to in years.  The only way to help Rey was to not struggle, not to react, to only act from a calm centered place.  He breathed deeply and reached out.</p><p>Snoke looked up and sneered as Kylo’s lightsaber activated and came at him.  He flicked it away and then gasped.  Rey gave a short cry of surprise as she fell on the floor, rolling to look at Snoke, seeing the lightsaber’s blue blade sticking out of his chest.  Rey pulled up her pants as she scooted out of the way of the falling corpse.  </p><p>She looked up to see a hand being offered to help her up.  She accepted his help to her feet, tugging her pants the rest of the way up.  She looked into his eyes, “Ben.”</p><p>He only nodded and called both lightsabers to them.  They shared a look and nodded, then activating the lightsabers turned to face the Praetorian guards.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>From a prompt on the TFA Kinkmeme, post #7, page 5</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Deal with the Devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emperor Hux makes an arrangement with Kylo Ren, just not one she's thrilled about</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo Ren could not decide if having her helmet off was more of an annoyance or an actual problem.  She looked up as the outer doors opened and General Hux, no, Emperor Hux walked in.  They studied each other for a long time.</p><p>“You are going to make a decent breeder.”</p><p>Kylo’s eyes narrowed.  “Pardon me?”  </p><p>“Once you recover from the concussion, I’m not a total bastard.”</p><p>Knowing that statement to be untrue, Kylo said almost casually, “I mean, why have just a child, an heir born of a concubine, when you could have a child of a long and distinguished royal line.  Add to the legitimacy of the line.”</p><p>Hux scoffed.  “And where have you been hiding this royal heir?”</p><p>Kylo stood as straight as she could with a head that felt like it would fall off any moment now.  “I was born Princess Bree Organa Solo, daughter of Princess Leia Organa and Han Solo.  You know those names, don’t you?”</p><p>Hux tilted his head, looking at Kylo, then seemed to give the idea some thought.  “A proper political marriage.”</p><p>“Fully consented to, on one condition.”</p><p>“Oh you think you can make conditions?”</p><p>“Let the Knights of Ren go, cancel all bounties and I will consent fully.”</p><p>*</p><p>Kylo was uncomfortable in the fine dress that she had been provided for the affair.  It had been so long since she worn a dress at all it had actually taken her a few minutes to remember how dresses worked.  She had to be zipped into it by one of the attendants Hux had assigned.</p><p>She had kept her own dark hair cut short, to be more comfortable in the helmet and for the wedding had agreed to wear a wig.  She batted the attendant away and braided her hair.  </p><p>Maratelle Hux entered the changing chamber and frowned at Kylo.  “You are not wearing your hair like that.”</p><p>Kylo checked her hair in the mirror, “No, it’s a traditional Alderaani wedding braid.  My mother made sure I could do this before I was eight years old.”  She made sure the pins were holding it securely.</p><p>“You are marrying a man of Arkanis.  You are wearing the traditional wedding dress of Arkanis nobility.  You will wear your hair in the traditional fashion.”</p><p>“And like my mother I am wearing Alderaani wedding braids and a borrowed dress to my wedding.”  She got up and headed for the door.  “We should go, can’t be late, that might be upsetting to the Emperor.”  Kylo flounced past the angry woman, followed by four of her new entourage.  She hadn’t decided on “attendants”, “handmaidens”, “guards”, or “jailers”, but she had decided one thing, Maratelle Hux was what Han Solo would’ve called a “piece of work.”  </p><p>*</p><p>Hux and Kylo fake smiled at each other as she entered the banquet hall.  He held out his hand and she took it, enjoying his look of consternation at the lacy white gloves she was wearing.  Kylo did her best to stay awake as the officiant droned through what had to be the second longest wedding ceremony she had ever heard of.  She could tell by the look on Hux’s face that he was a bit bored too.</p><p> </p><p>Hux leaned over and Kylo leaned over an equivalent distance, meeting him halfway, as a proper couple were expected to do.  He whispered, “I am pleased you stayed awake through the ceremony.”</p><p>“All part of the service.”</p><p>“You will get to continue to play the dutiful wife later this evening.”  He frowned at the dress.  “And I will get to see what treasures you are hiding under that dress.”</p><p>Kylo chuckled softly, “Your mother did insist on an Arkanis wedding dress.  Hence no preview.”</p><p>“The hair is different.”</p><p>“Alderaani, that I wasn’t budging on, so don’t be surprised when your mother complains I am difficult.  Underling coming your way, the issue is not as important as he is going to try to make it out to be.”  She straightened back up </p><p> </p><p>The main course was something very artistically styled and from experience Kylo knew it would taste like a field ration.  Her attention was caught by Hux’s expression.  “Something wrong?  Husband?”  she finished on an almost believable note.</p><p>“Tastes like a field ration.”</p><p>Kylo looked at him, reviewing what she knew of his history, “Unless you change things, most fancy food winds up tasting like field rations.  Tasty food is usually pretty ugly.”</p><p>“All style and no substance?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I’m hoping you will be beauty and substance.”</p><p>Kylo had no great skill in flirting, she recognized the lack of skills, and overlooked it.  “I give as good as I get.”</p><p>Hux gave her one of his unsettling smiles, “Oh you will be getting something large later.”</p><p>“We’ll see.”  She glanced up and said, “More important underling coming.”</p><p> </p><p>Most irritating of all Hux had invited Carise Sindian from Arkanis.  Even worse she kept approaching Kylo throughout the evening and Kylo kept avoiding her.</p><p>Hux sidled up to Kylo’s side.  “You haven’t spoken with Lady Carise.”</p><p>Kylo looked at Hux, reminded herself to be diplomatic at the very least.  “Miss Sindian made my mother cry, I have no desire to speak with her.”</p><p>“She is a Lady of Arkanis.”</p><p>“She was stripped of her noble titles by the Elder Houses for not being able to keep the confidence of Bail Organa of Alderaan.  I have no desire to speak with her.”</p><p> </p><p>It was toward the end of the evening, when Hux announced that he had a grand surprise for all present.  Kylo felt the great dark feeling in the Force grow heavier and stronger.  </p><p>Hux climbed a dais and called out, “People of the Second Empire, attend!” The assembled crowd quieted but their excitement was undeniable.  Kylo stood at the base of the dais on one side and saw Maratelle on the other side, and the woman was looking smug.</p><p>“Today is an auspicious day!  Weddings should be accompanied by great gifts or great acts and we are going to be witness to a great act!”  he gestured and the observation dome opened to show the rapidly darkening skies of the base.  Kylo felt her heart sink as Hux continued.  “Today is the end of the Republic! The end of a regime that acquiesces to disorder! At this very moment in a system far from here, the New Republic <i>lies</i> to the galaxy while secretly supporting the treachery of the rogues of the Resistance.  This fierce machine upon which we stand will bring an end to the Senate, to their cherished fleet.  All remaining systems will bow to the Second Galactic Empire and will remember this as the last day of the Republic!"</p><p>At the end of his speech, they fired the Starkiller weapon.  Kylo watched in stone faced horror as the energy beams leapt across space.  She closed her eyes as the screams of billions of lives being snuffed out screamed though the Force.  It was only years of training that kept her face neutral.  <i>Oh Mother, what have I done?  Is this what you felt when Alderaan died?</i></p><p>Hux looked at her and she turned away from him, leaning on the edge of a nearby table, ruthlessly squashing the urge to flip the table.  </p><p>She felt him approach her and she fixed him with the most hateful look she could muster up.  </p><p>Hux asked, “Not pleased with the…”</p><p>“No child of Alderaan would ever be pleased by an action like that!”  She hissed.  </p><p>Hux leaned closer and whispered, “Is this how you show gratitude?”  He reached up to caress her face.</p><p>She quickly intercepted his hand, “I swear, by the Force, if you want an heir, you will grant me five minutes of privacy to slide back into a proper wifely role.”</p><p>He looked at her and she could pick up that he was recalling all the destruction she had created in her previous rampages.  He nodded then said, “Handmaiden, show the Royal Consort a room where she can settle for a few moments.”</p><p> </p><p>They finally retired to Hux’s quarters.  Hux pointed out the wardrobe that held her allowed possessions and new items.  </p><p>She was examining the items when she heard him disrobing.  She paused and felt a shudder pass through her, a deep sense of regret that she had not married a man she loved.</p><p>Kylo turned and saw Hux sitting on the edge of the bed, stripped to his undershorts waiting for her.  She walked toward Hux, then in a swish of fabric turned her back on him.  “You are going to have to unzip me.”</p><p>“So you mean I have to do work on my wedding day?”</p><p>She gave a rude snort, “You took seventeen calls all evening, and not all of them as important as they made themselves out to be.  Don’t think of this as work, think of it as unwrapping a present.”</p><p>Hux grunted but gamely unzipped her, she stepped away and let the dress fall to the floor.  She could feel Hux’s irritation but made no move to pick it up.</p><p>Hux stood up and then frowned, “Um…”</p><p>“What did you think was keeping that dress all fluffy?”  she was busy unzipping and unbuckling the complicated undergarments.  She took some secret pride in scattering the garments around the room, finally leaving her naked with her back to him.</p><p>She gasped when Hux grabbed her by the hips and heaved her onto the bed, taking off his undershorts which he added to his neat pile off to the side.  He straddled her from behind, letting he feel his hardness.</p><p>“Are you a virgin?”</p><p>“Did you not read my official bio?”  She pushed back against his hardness.</p><p>“You and I both know its full of lies.”  He pushed her down on the mattress.</p><p>“I have given exactly three blow jobs, and that is it.  Got myself off a lot as a horny teenager.  OW!  I’ve been celibate since leaving the Jedi Academy.”</p><p>“So, lube?”</p><p>“Be generous.”  She panted into the pillow she clutched to her chest.  “Better hope that no one ever asks me to prove my skills at embroidery.”  She panted as he probed her pussy with his fingers, going too fast.  “How sketchy is your sexual history?”</p><p>“I received a few blow jobs at the academy.  A few hand jobs from others wanting to ingratiate themselves to me.”</p><p>Kylo panted as she felt him prod her entrance, then let out a keening cry as he pushed in.  “Too fast, slow down!”  she begged over a sob.</p><p>He grabbed her hair and yanked hard.  He growled at the wig in his hand as she yelped at the hair that had gotten yanked with it.  He tossed it to the side, but those few seconds gave Kylo time to catch her breath and brace herself against what was still to come.  “You will take what I give you and you will be grateful!”  He thrust against her to punctuate his words.</p><p>Kylo panted as he pounded into her.  Finally she felt him slam home one last time and she could feel him fill her with his seed.  They both panted until Hux pulled out and pushed her down and flipped her on her back.  He flopped down on the other side of the bed and Kylo lay quietly until she heard him snoring.  She lay staring at the ceiling, letting the tears fall from her eyes, trying not to sob.  She pulled her half of the sheet over herself.</p><p>She was finally out of tears and just about to drift off when she felt the Force tug on her.  She turned and found herself face to face with a young woman.  They both stared at each other and the bizarre encounter only lasted a few silent moments and the young woman faded from view.</p><p>*</p><p>Consolidating power kept Hux busy over the next couple of weeks.  Kylo was left alone for hours at a time, which she spent either exercising or meditating.  She dreaded the evenings when Hux would join her for dinner, then he would fuck her and fall asleep, if she was lucky.  Some nights he would find a second wind and fuck her again.</p><p>She did not look forward to visits from Maratelle, who criticized everything about her.  Snoke had been a critical master but he was beginning to look almost kindly compared to Maratelle.</p><p>The strange visits through the Force from the young woman, named Rey, continued and Kylo looked forward to them.  It was refreshing to talk to someone with no political agenda, and her naivety was refreshing.  Kylo found it pleasant to sit and teach someone about the Force.</p><p>*</p><p>Maratelle was talking, but Kylo was barely listening, she was hearing something else.  She closed her eyes and laid a hand over her stomach.</p><p>“Have you heard a word I’ve said?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I was listening to someone more important.”</p><p>“More important than me?”</p><p>Kylo opened her eyes and met Maratelle’s angry gaze.  “My child will always be more important than you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You seem different today, Bree.”</p><p>“I’m pregnant.”</p><p>Rey smiled at her, then her hand twitched and at Kylo’s permissive nod she reached out and touched where Kylo indicated.  “Oh, that’s bright.”</p><p>“That is the light of a new life, the light of hope.”</p><p> </p><p>Kylo had eaten dinner alone and was now waiting for Hux in their bed.  He entered the bedroom and leered at her.  Kylo held up a hand, “I am going to make a request of you.  Can you be a little bit gentler?”</p><p>He paused in his disrobing, looked at her, then continued.  “Trying to slack in your duties as consort?”</p><p>Kylo held up a flimsiplast and said, “No, seems we’ve had a bit of success, I would just hate to have that good work undone.”</p><p>He paused, one knee on the bed and reached out and took the flimsiplast.  He read it, looking back and forth from her to the document.  He reached over and left it on top of his clothes then crawled over her until they were face to face.</p><p>“Who were they, the three blow jobs you gave?”</p><p>She sighed, “Ren, the previous master of the knights, to join the order.  Cardo Ren, to have a warm and safe place to sleep as a rookie knight.”  </p><p>“And?”</p><p>Kylo closed her eyes for a brief moment then opened them, “And Snoke to prove that I was an obedient apprentice.”</p><p>Hux managed to keep his face neutral but Kylo could feel his whirling thoughts.  He braced his weight on one arm to caress her face, “You have been a very obedient consort, and as long as you stay that way, service me the way you have, I won’t make you do that.”</p><p>“You don’t like it, even being on the receiving end.”</p><p>“I’ve never liked choking and blow jobs are nothing more than being choked.”  He shifted and settled between her legs, prodding at her entrance.</p><p>Kylo panted as he pushed inside her.  He thrust, slower and gentler than he had in the past.  When he finished, he paused before pulling out of her.  He leaned forward and gave Kylo an almost chaste kiss, one she returned before he pulled out and laid down next to her.  </p><p>Kylo was quiet and waited until he fell asleep.  She closed her eyes and reached out with the Force.  She could see a vison of the child, thin, pale, with clear blue eyes and wavy auburn hair.  In her vision the girl was a happy and cheerful child.</p><p>*</p><p>Maratelle joined them for dinner one night.  Kylo had not had the best relationship with her parents, but by the Force, Maratelle was not any nicer to her son than she was to Kylo.</p><p>Kylo looked between them, her eyes widening in realization.  Unfortunately Maratelle happened to look her way.  The older woman sneered, “Listening to the Force?”</p><p>“Always.”</p><p>“And what does it tell you?”</p><p>Kylo held Maratelle’s gaze, “That most women who are given the gift of a fine healthy child are grateful and treat that child well, but that there are ungrateful women who treat those children terribly and that you fall into that category.”</p><p>Maratelle glared at Hux, “What have you told her?”</p><p>“ ‘You will hear many things about General Hux and his family, but do not listen to most of them, for he has risen from the fires of his youth to become the man he is.  As always, use the Force and your own intuition to judge the truth of other things you may hear’.”  Kylo quoted, “That’s what Leader Snoke told me about Armitage.”  </p><p>After Maratelle stomped out Hux glared at her.  “She’s the only mother I’ve ever known, could you try to get along with her?”</p><p>“I will put forth an equivalent effort.”</p><p>*</p><p>Kylo found the most irritating part of her pregnancy was Hux’s absolute adoration of her pregnant body, and his love of having sex with her in this condition.</p><p>“Were you attracted to pregnant women before this?”  Kylo asked as Hux thrust away.</p><p>He finished, then slumped down next to her, panting.  “Can’t say that it ever tickled my fancy.  Just the thought of you having my son, does something to me.”</p><p>“And what will you think if I’m having a girl?”</p><p>Hux gave her a look like she was insane, and the familiarity of the look made Kylo feel slightly nostalgic.  “Of course you’re having a boy.  My mother gave me the doctor’s report.  What makes you think differently?”</p><p>“I had a vision.”</p><p>Hux scoffed, “So you would rather believe the Force than a medical scan?”</p><p>Kylo frowned, “Frankly, yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Kylo cursed herself for not doing her research earlier.  She read all the literature on Arkanis rituals and traditions she had access to.  Then taking a page from her father’s book she researched folk tales which showed the dark side of Arkanis culture.</p><p>Then her attendants allowed Carise Sindian in to see her.  Kylo sat in her favorite chair, refusing to rise when the woman entered.  </p><p>“Madam Hux.”</p><p>Kylo scowled from where she was sitting.  “I am properly addressed as either Princess Organa Solo or Consort Kylo of the Ren, Miss Sindian.”</p><p>“Lady Carise.”</p><p>Kylo leaned back in her chair, “Not according to the Elder Houses, who stripped you of your noble titles.”</p><p>“All a misunderstanding.  That’s all in the past and forgiven….”</p><p>“Oh?  My dead grandfather forgave you?  For betraying his trust?  For making his daughter cry?”</p><p>“Bail Organa was not your grandfa….”</p><p>“Get out.”</p><p>“Dear child, Anakin Skywalker, Darth Vadar was your grandfather.” She said condescendingly.</p><p>“You made his daughter cry.  Get.  Out.”  When Carise opened her mouth Kylo leaned forward, “Do you really want to see how much I take after my grandfather?  Get!  Out!”</p><p>Carise got up, hugely offended, “May a girl guarantee your death.”</p><p>Kylo watched the angry bitter woman depart, the confirmation of the cultural imperative for a male heir a bitter pill to swallow.</p><p>*</p><p>Kylo put on the most practical clothes from her new closet.  She lifted the clothes bar from the wardrobe, gave it a few test swings.  She paused to lay a hand over her belly, “I risk both our lives, but he will kill us both for your gender.  I won’t let that happen.”</p><p>Kylo barged out the door and with two swift strikes knocked the guards down.  She snatched up their blasters and moved on, throwing the rod in front of her to keep the security door from closing before she got there.  She noticed the blasters were set on stun and left them that way.  She cut down every guard in her path, shoving the unconscious bodies out of her way as she passed. </p><p>She paused and only flinching a little bit, she yanked the tracker from underneath her skin and flung it into the elevator and sent it on its way to the main shuttle bay.  She prised open a panel and squeezed into the service crawlspace. She had to pause for a moment, “I know child, not too much longer now.”</p><p>She made it to the pilot’s changing room and quickly slipped on the gear.  She knocked out a pilot and his gunner, shoving them into the shadows of the changing room.  She was one of the first pilots to the TIE fighters.  In a most casual fashion she launched with the rest of the fighters and took the first chance she had to slip away and jump to lightspeed.</p><p> </p><p>Leia walked out into the landing bay to meet the TIE fighter as it landed on the deck of the medical frigate.  The fighter opened and Kylo awkwardly climbed out, accepting her mother’s help before being pulled into an embrace.  She cursed her weakness as she burst into tears.  “Oh, Mom.  I’m so, so, so…”</p><p>Leia cradled her daughter in her arms, “It’s alright, Bree.  We’ll get through this together,” Leia choked on her tears and whispered, “Mama’s here.”</p><p>*</p><p>Han Solo entered the medical bay and smiled when his daughter looked up at him.  “Hello baby girl.”</p><p>“Dad, really?”</p><p>“He still calls you cub.”</p><p>“He’s 250 plus years old, technically you are still a ‘cub’.”  She smiled at her father who came over and embraced her.</p><p>Han stood back straight and got a permissive look from Bree and placed his hand on her belly next to the monitor strapped there.  She took his hand repositioned it and he smiled at the movement.</p><p>“Wiggly.”</p><p>“Unhappy.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“I usually do extensive training, even in this state but they think I’m too delicate to handle it since the escape, which beyond the initial take down of the guards was mostly just shooting people.”</p><p>“Attagirl.”</p><p>“Aren’t you missing somebody?”</p><p>“Chewie will be along in a few.”</p><p>“That’s not who she means and you know it.”  Leia said walking into the room.  “You are one Jedi Master short.”</p><p>“He refused to come, said he was looking for something in the Force and that he would need our help when he found it.”</p><p>“She, and on the outer rim.”  Bree said, then sighed when her parents looked at her.  “More than that I won’t say, for her protection.”  Bree looked sad for a moment, “I agreed to Hux’s terms to save my knights and I don’t even know if they are safe.  Chewie!”</p><p>Chewie bent over and gave Bree a hug, then sat and talked to Bree while Han and Leia went out into the hall to have a fight.</p><p>*</p><p>The doctors estimated that Bree had a few days left and they were not sure they could handle her or her nonsense anymore.  Han had left on a mission but promised to be back in time.  Bree wanted to believe him but comforted herself that at least her mother was at her side.  The doctors allowed her to walk as exercise and to meditate as she wanted.</p><p> </p><p>She was walking through the gardens with her mother when Han entered the garden looking hugely pleased with himself.  Leia wondered why he was so inordinately pleased when a mixed bag of people followed him in.</p><p>Bree burst into one of her rare wide smiles, called out, “My friends!” and with her mother’s help quickly hobbled toward them.</p><p>Leia did not want to know how Han had found the remaining Knights of Ren.  She was grateful that Han was back in time for his grandchild’s birth.  Leia and Han shared a matched set of smiles that had Bree calling out from the huddle of her friends, “Not in front of my friends!”</p><p> </p><p>Bree lifted her head as the Force tugged on her.  She smiled at Rey who removed her goggles to look at her friend.  “How much bigger are you going to get?”</p><p>Bree sighed and shook her head, “Not too much longer.”  She looked up at Rey. “Have you given my – oh kriff…”</p><p>Rey felt an echo of the pain, “Bree?  Now?”</p><p>Bree nodded then looked up as she felt Rey’s mirth, “What?”</p><p>“Whoever has today in the betting pool is going to cash in.”</p><p>Bree could only give an affectionate growl before Rey faded from view.</p><p> </p><p>Bree took her baby girl from the doctor’s hands and cradled her in her arms.  “Oh hello little one!”  The baby let out some hiccupping short cries, “Oh don’t cry!  Mama’s here.”  She ran her hand over the baby’s damp hair, a definite shade of dark red and when the baby looked at her mother Bree could tell she had blue eyes.</p><p>Leia smiled at her daughter, “She’s beautiful, have you finally decided on a name?”  </p><p>“Makani.”</p><p> </p><p>Emperor Hux looked up as the communications officer entered the conference room.  “A message has arrived for your attention in particular with a notice that a similar announcement will go public in a few days.” The officer paused then continued at Hux’s nod.  “The Alderaani Diaspora is pleased to announce the birth of Princess Makani Organa Solo, daughter of Princess Bree Organa Solo and Armitage Hux of Arkanis, granddaughter of Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan and her consort Han Solo of Corellia, granddaughter of Brendol Hux of Arkanis.”</p><p>Hux stood and listened, conflicted.  On the one hand, he was furious about the downgrade in his status in the child’s official name, and the further disappointment in the child being a girl, annoyance that her trust in the Force proved correct.  “Any picture?”</p><p>“Just says pending.”</p><p> </p><p>Hux spent the rest of the day being surly and leaving conversations and refusing to see his mother.  He sat on his side of the bed, which had totally been completely revamped after Kylo escaped, the linens and mattress replaced.  He sighed and rubbed his face, then opened his keepsake box.  He pulled out the letter he had not the courage to open and read.  He had spent days wondering how she got a hold of ink and paper.  He opened the letter.</p><p>“Armitage, If you are reading this this letter I have either escaped or have been killed.  If I have escaped then it was all to protect my baby.  Know that while life in exile won’t be easy, I will love our child.  She will be loved and cared for, no one will abuse or neglect her.  She will always know who her father is, even if my mother never acknowledges you.  If I have been killed, please take care of our child, give her the pleasant and happy childhood you never had.  If you cannot do that, and equally cannot bear to have her anywhere near you then have her taken to my mother.  I will not contest a separation and I actually do hope you find someone who makes you happy.  Sincerely yours, Kylo, Master of the Knights of Ren, Princess of the Alderaani Diaspora.”</p><p>*</p><p>At the urging of the Elder Houses Leia agreed to try to work with Emperor Hux, hoping this might lead to a treaty.  </p><p>Bree was skeptical.  “Really?  No, the odds,” she spotted her father’s frown, “Aren’t good.”</p><p>“Never tell me the odds,” Han crooned to his granddaughter.</p><p>“We’ve made arrangements to visit with a party personally representing the emperor.”</p><p>“I’ll stick around for this meeting, then we are going on a journey.”  She leaned over and pressed a kiss on top of Makani’s head.</p><p> </p><p>The Imperial party arrived at a neutral location and the negotiators were taken in a sheltered shuttle to where Bree was.</p><p>“Oh hell no.”  She said looking at the holo.  “Not going in a room with that woman.”</p><p>“Hux’s mother?”</p><p>“On paper.  Oh, damn, wasn’t supposed to mention that.”  Bree finished off most insincerely.</p><p>Maratelle Hux looked up as Leia and Han entered the room.  “I am here to collect my grandchild.”</p><p>“And you say I’m bad at negotiation?”  Han said to Leia.</p><p>Leia hushed him then then turned to Maratelle, “Perhaps some introductions are in order.  I am Princess Leia Organa and this is my consort, Han Solo…” Leia shook her head in disbelief at the scoff she received.</p><p>Maratelle fixed Leia with an angry glare, “I am here for my grandson.  My son’s blood heir.”</p><p>Leia and Han looked at each other with open confusion on their faces, but Leia could feel other, truer emotions from Han.  Her sabacc face was perfect as she turned to Maratelle and said in her most gracious and innocent tone, “I’m sorry?”</p><p>“Your daughter has absconded with the Emperor’s heir and I will take that boy with me!”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Leia said, “My daughter had a baby girl, precious little thing.”</p><p>“That is not possible!”</p><p>“Bree notified your son two days after Makani’s birth.” Leia said.</p><p>Maratelle was absolutely enraged and leapt to her feet, “He has officially named his child with Kylo of the Ren as his heir!  That cannot be a girl!”  she pointed at Leia, “You are a filthy liar!”  She turned and stormed out of the room.  </p><p>Both shook with repressed emotions, finally Leia asked, “I’m going to have you write the letter to the Elder Houses.  I don’t know if I could put that into words.”</p><p>“What a piece of work.”  Han muttered.</p><p>*</p><p>Bree sat at the top of the ramp nursing Makani.  Vicrul sat in a nearby and silently questioned her master’s sanity as they sat and stared out at Niima Outpost.</p><p>A speeder entering the settlement caught the women’s attention.  Bree stood, tucked herself away and handed Makani to Vicrul.  “I’ll be back as soon as I can.  Extra milk in the stasis chamber.”</p><p>Rey had just finished unloading her speeder and grabbed the end of the netting to drag off her salvage.  She jumped when the other end was hoisted off the ground and into the hand of a familiar figure.  “Bree?”</p><p>“In the flesh.”</p><p>Rey stood and stared at the taller older woman, “I never told you where I was.”</p><p>“The Force finally revealed you to me.  Can we put this down?”  She gently jiggled the net sling.</p><p>Rey nodded and they set the sling down, “What if my family comes looking for me?”</p><p>“How about we find them first?  If my mother and her resources can find a woman lost for thirty years, we can find yours.”  Bree shoved the bag to the side and reached out for Rey’s hand, “I can at least promise you won’t starve and there are things I can teach you about the Force that are easier to learn in person.  Please?”</p><p>Rey nodded.  They resecured the netting to the speeder and Bree followed Rey to her home to pack a few things.</p><p>Bree studied the wall and felt the loneliness and sadness.  She reached out and touched the marks, getting a rough estimate with her eyes.  The image of a scrawny pale red headed boy sitting in a corner nursing bruises flashed across her mind’s eye.  She shook her head to clear it and turned to Rey, “Ready?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>From a prompt on the TFA Kinkmeme, post #3, page 17</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>